Nozomi Garden
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Un buen día, Miles Edgeworth descubre un remanso de paz en forma de naturaleza en mitad del distrito financiero de Los Ángeles. Un lugar donde logra evadirse y donde encontrará algo muy importante: su nozomi. Regalo para Paradice-Cream.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Nozomi Garden

**Autora: **FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja:** Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance

**Universo: **Universo Alterno  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Slash, relación chico-chico.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney es propiedad de Capcom. En este fic solo se pretende dar el fanservice entre dos personajes que muchas quisimos ver._

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** Este fic ocurre en Los Ángeles, y aunque se apega al canon en algunas cosas, no se basa en los acontecimientos del juego. Es una historia romántica para disfrutar.

**Notas:** Escribo este fic para Paradice-Cream, beta y amiga, porque disfruta mis historias, y porque ella también vio y fotografió el jardín de bonsais.

Espero que te guste.

* * *

><p><span>NOZOMI GARDEN<span>

FanFiker_FanFinal

En ocasiones, Miles Edgeworth, abogado de prestigio en Los Ángeles, sale con su deportivo rojo sin rumbo fijo; ese día es domingo y ha acabado el papeleo antes de lo previsto, y se siente aventurero para conducir por las anchas calles del centro financiero rumbo a algún parque. Va en chándal, una indumentaria utilizada únicamente en aquellas ocasiones en las que va a correr, y como no va a desviarse de su rumbo nada más que para sentarse en un banco y quizá admirar el caer de las hojas de ese aún cálido octubre, se permite utilizar la vestimenta como excusa para pasear sin el pesado traje de faena.

Suspira y sonríe sin darse cuenta al llegar a Grand Hope, un parque del distrito de la zona financiera rodeado de edificios, un respiro en el asfalto. Apaga el motor y se da una carrera durante veinte minutos; el trabajar en una oficina hace que pase la mayoría del tiempo enganchado a una silla y un ordenador, y necesita desconectar y oxigenar su cuerpo. El día es espléndido para el ejercicio, así como para pasear, y el parque está lleno de jóvenes con el skateboard, hay varias parejas caminando abrazadas y familias siguiendo las correrías de sus hijos. Miles los mira sin envidia. A sus treinta años sigue soltero y no le preocupa demasiado el formar una familia, sobre todo desde que asumió su orientación sexual; de cualquier modo, si le hubieran gustado las mujeres no cree que su situación actual fuera diferente, ya que le cuesta horrores relacionarse con los demás. Lo que sí le sorprende es que varias clientas se le hayan insinuado, incluso de forma descarada. No entiende cómo siendo tan esquivo y poco comunicativo sea perseguido más que algunos colegas de profesión a quienes bien les agradaría ser el centro de atención de cualquiera de ellas. De hecho, es un alivio que no le gusten las mujeres, porque no puede entenderlas. Él jamás se fijaría en sí mismo; a pesar de tener una forma de vestir un tanto llamativa y una clase y saber estar exquisitos, no sabe manejar las emociones y le cuesta muchísimo desarrollar una confianza plena en alguien.

—¡Señor Edgewoooooorth! —el joven es interrumpido por un largo grito de una figura que viene corriendo hacia él. Diciendo adiós a su bendita soledad, interrumpe su carrera y trata de recuperar sus pulsaciones hasta que el otro llega a su altura.

—Inspector Gumshoe —el hombre lo saluda con evidente alegría; no viene de correr, sino de comprar unos deliciosos bollos que aún dentro de la bolsa desprenden un agradable aroma. Curiosamente, él es una de las personas con las que más confianza tiene.

—Tenía hambre y me he pasado a comprar unos bollos y a darle de comer a los gorriones. ¿Y usted? ¿Haciendo ejercicio?

Miles asiente y, tras rechazar uno de los dulces, sigue caminando buscando una fuente. El inspector le sigue, ataviado con un jersey gris cuyo tejido está cubierto de peeling y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

—Conocía este parque pero no he venido nunca, ¿usted viene a menudo? Creo que debería traer a Maggey.

—¿Cómo está ella? —pregunta Miles, más por cortesía que porque esa muchacha le interese realmente; tuvo que defenderla en cierto caso en el que fue acusada de asesinato y desde entonces medio cuerpo de policía se ha declarado fan del abogado.

—Está bien; ahora trabaja como becaria en una sala de arte y se dedica a ayudar a los muchachos que pintan —Miles lo mira, decidiendo si debe preguntarlo o no—. Oh, no, no, no, señor Edgeworth, ella no posa desnuda… una pena… quiero decir… una pena que no pueda pintar como el resto de alumnos, porque ella disfruta realmente, aunque le paguen una miseria. Pero bueno, al menos le gusta lo que hace, algo tenemos en común, amigo.

Miles sonríe mientras mira las palomas y entonces repara en el pequeño invernadero de enfrente. El inspector Gumshoe está inspeccionando el cartel y pregunta al vigilante de la entrada si puede pasar a visitarlo; como es gratuito y dejan entrar con comida, Miles lo acompaña. De la cantidad de veces que ha visitado el parque nunca ha entrado en el invernadero, y para cuando contempla la diferente flora traída de diversas partes del mundo, decide que es un lugar muy interesante al que debe volver solo. La cháchara de Gumshoe le aturde y le impide concentrarse, y sin embargo sin su compañía él jamás hubiera entrado a ese lugar, por lo que se encuentra disfrutando el paseo. Cuando salen del invernadero intercambiando impresiones, una hermosa jovencita se acerca a ellos. Miles, creyendo que es alguna conocida de Gumshoe, mira a su acompañante.

—Disculpen. ¿Saben dónde está el jardín de bonsáis?

Gumshoe la mira y los ojos se le abren desmesuradamente.

—¿Aquí hay algo así? —la joven mira a Miles sonriendo, obviamente sorprendida por la reacción de Gumshoe.

—Sí, ¿ve ese cartel? —y ambos se giran para contemplar una señal de madera donde está escrito "Jardín de bonsáis" y una indicación.

—Vamos con ella, señor Edgeworth, me gustaría verlo —el abogado suspira, pero se deja llevar; al fin y al cabo, es su domingo de "aventuras". Los tres buscan el jardín y preguntan a más paseantes hasta por fin dar con ello: una enorme construcción de ladrillo situada en un lado del parque, junto a la carretera, con una puerta tan escondida que es raro que se localice a simple vista.

—¿Lo ha visto, señor?

—Nunca he entrado aquí; es más, ignoraba que esto existía —precisa Miles, pero decide entrar tras el inspector. A la entrada, en la parte derecha hay una mesa donde se sitúa un vigilante de seguridad que comienza a charlar con la joven. Es rubio y lleva el pelo de pincho. Un poco más allá hay diversos carteles pegados en la pared con fotos de algunos ejemplares de bonsáis. Después hay una puerta, por la que ya ha desaparecido el inspector y cuya curiosidad no puede quedarse satisfecha.

—¿Ve este, señor Edgeworth? Parecen agujas de pino. Y mire este. Tiene pequeñas hojas de roble... ¿se caerán sus hojas en otoño?

Miles no responde, se limita a leer los carteles que hay junto a cada árbol que muestran el nombre de cada uno y a señalarlos cuando Gumshoe hace demasiadas preguntas. Él no sabe gran cosa de los bonsáis, solo que son unos árboles enanos cultivados en Japón con una belleza bastante particular. Además, han llegado justo a la hora en que se pone el sol y la falta de luz no les permite contemplarlos en todo su esplendor. Lo bueno es que son los únicos visitantes y pueden pararse más a ver los detalles. Avanzan al siguiente pasillo; más árboles están expuestos sobre una hilera de escalones, algunos con el tronco muy grueso, otros con hojas puntiagudas; otros con hojas de roble; los hay de diversas formas, colores y tipos, y dentro de toda esa variedad, Miles encuentra la belleza de todos y cada uno de ellos. Además de los bonsáis, algunas rocas de extrañas formas se reparten en los pasillos junto a paseos empedrados donde no se puede pisar.

Un hombre moreno uniformado, cargado con una carretilla, les sale al paso esbozando una sonrisa espléndida.

—Han venido un poco tarde para poder verlos bien —Miles alza la vista y por un momento le molesta la observación del joven.

—Lo que hemos tardado en encontrarlo —Gumshoe se vuelve porque hasta a él le ha sonado demasiado burlesca su respuesta; el chico solo se encoge de hombros y desaparece por una puerta.

—Señor, ¿por qué es tan directo a veces?

Miles se cruza de brazos y mira al cielo. Realmente le fastidia porque el sitio parece muy acogedor y falta una hora para que cierren. Sin embargo, dentro de unos quince minutos, no habrá luz suficiente para apreciar los bonsáis. Una pena. Habrá que volver, decide.

Recorren tres pasillos y al llegar al final ven un hermoso lago con un pequeño puente y dos bancos a los lados. El sonido del agua brotando y saltando varias piedras emulando una cascada dota al lugar de una atmósfera relajante y agradable; cuando Miles sube al puente y observa desde allí los bonsáis del último pasillo, Gumshoe señala el lago y grita:

—¡Señor, hay peces! ¡Son enormes y naranjas! —Miles baja la cabeza hacia el lago, donde multitud de peces con escamas naranjas y blancas nadan despacio y con soltura.

—Son kois —observa Miles, y baja del puente para admirarlos mejor. Se quedan el resto del tiempo en esa parte del museo hasta que llega la hora de cerrar.

Poco después, el abogado deja al inspector en uno de los bloques de los apartamentos "Chabolas doradas" y conduce hacia su casa, la conocida zona de Malibú, un lugar de prestigio donde viven algunos famosos. La cocinera le obsequia con un plato ligero de pescado y verduras y al ir a la cama sueña con imágenes del parque de bonsáis.

* * *

><p>Es viernes cuando Miles Edgeworth usa su deportivo para quemar asfalto. Tras hacer varios recados, desemboca en Grand Hope y se dirige sin dilación hacia el parque de bonsáis. Al entrar, ve de nuevo al muchacho rubio de pelo pincho, que ni siquiera repara en él; mejor, concluye, y recorre de nuevo la galería. Es su segunda visita y sin embargo observa en algunos árboles que no vio bien la última vez: un pino negro japonés, cuyas hojas de aguja tiesa se alzan hacia el cielo, un membrillo japonés en plena floración, varios enebros chinos, tejos... Hay otros dos pasillos que tampoco vio debido a la prisa: en uno de ellos reposa un banco de madera circular rodeando a un árbol; en otro, hay varias vasijas llenas de agua y piedras con grabados ceremoniales. Además, la tierra se ha rastrillado, emulando un jardín zen por las ondas del rastrillo sobre la arena y que dejan impresas sus huellas en cuanto pisa.<p>

Luego se dirige al lago. Cierra los ojos para escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo por las rocas; observa los koi, quietos bajo la superficie y permanece tanto rato, que de nuevo le sorprende la caída del sol. Realmente, el Grand Hope no es un parque sobresaliente como pueda haber otros en Los Ángeles; hay parcelas mucho más extensas en la ciudad, pero el césped es mullido y el lugar está lleno de vida debido a su ubicación. Lo que le mata es volver a conducir después de un momento de relajación como aquel, seguramente calará en sus nervios, ahora templados. Los viernes es un día duro y mucha gente coge el coche para pasar el fin de semana fuera. Además, ese día, la Pacific Coast se llena de coches que suben a la playa. Pero, de todos modos, tampoco tiene de qué quejarse: vive en una de las mejores zonas de Los Ángeles y su enorme casa tiene unas vistas inmejorables de la costa. Sonríe. En una ocasión llevó al inspector Gumshoe a su casa y el pobre se desmayó. Y es que Miles Edgeworth, criado desde pequeño entre el lujo, no se impresiona con facilidad. Su difunto padre fue un abogado muy prestigioso y él acudió a estudiar en una de las escuelas más destacadas de Alemania. Con una exquisita educación y un talento sin igual, el abogado no necesita formar parte ya de ningún bufete: su nombre por sí solo es de sobra conocido entre los colegas de la ciudad, e incluso del país. Sus servicios siempre están solicitados, incluso hay lista de espera, y eso que Edgeworth no suele tomarse vacaciones durante el año, salvo cuando se resfría, y aún así, continúa leyendo autos y testimonios.

No vuelve hasta tres semanas después, tras haber ganado un caso donde imputaron a un supuesto asesino de menores. El juicio fue duro y si él no tuviera el temple y la sangre fría de distanciarse emocionalmente de ese tipo de cosas, probablemente ahora estaría llorando junto a su cliente, una madre destrozada a quien nadie podría devolverle la vida a su hijo ni tampoco retribuirle un pequeño porcentaje de estabilidad emocional para imbuirle ganas de vivir. En ocasiones, su sentido de la justicia le pone en aprietos; no le desea mal a nadie, pero no puede evitar juzgar con dureza a asesinos y violadores. Si lo hacen los propios asesinos en la cárcel, apartándolos incluso de su gremio, cómo no va a hacerlo él, un amante de la vida y el respeto por todo ser vivo.

* * *

><p>Llega a Grand Hope un sábado por la mañana, tras haber desayunado copiosamente y realizado sus ejercicios matinales; no es buena idea, porque en sábado las visitas se multiplican, añadiéndose niños a la ecuación. La arena no está rastrillada, sino llena de pisadas y algunos niños corretean por allí jugando con la grava blanca como si fueran canicas. Atraviesa los pasillos esperando poder encontrar un resquicio de paz, pero ni intenta llegar al lago: es un lugar con demasiado entretenimiento para los pequeños; en su lugar, se dirige a la zona donde están las vasijas con grabados. Se asoma al agua y ve reflejado su rostro, mucho más descansado y recuperado después de los días duros tras el complicado juicio. A pesar de no gustarse demasiado, Miles Edgeworth sí es coqueto y goza mirándose al espejo: realmente, es como una contradicción, pero él siempre ha estado en forma físicamente; en su lugar, ha de trabajar sus habilidades sociales.<p>

La entusiasta voz de una chiquilla charlando le sacan de sus cavilaciones, e intenta probar yendo al otro lado, donde está el banco circular. De ahí proviene la voz: una muchacha de unos dieciséis años charla animadamente con el vigilante, el chico del cabello de punta, pero el moreno de rostro afable, no el rubio con cara de bobo. Como ambos están tan animados, no notan su presencia.

—... que sí, hazme caso. Creo que deberías cambiar ese _Ficus_ a la zona de sombra para así evitar que se quemen sus hojas.

—Pero he leído que si tiene manchas blancas o amarillas es porque necesita más sol.

—¡Sólo si no se le han caído las hojas! Fíjate bien, por aquí hay caída. No creo que necesite más luz.

Bueno, allá va una marisabidilla. Cómo les gusta a algunas mujeres mandar. Si él fuera ese vigilante le cantaría cuatro cosas a la chiquilla, aunque se ve que no habla sin saber. Finalmente, y como era de preveer, ella se sale con la suya y el vigilante se marcha para reaparecer con una carretilla. Ambos colocan el _Ficus_ ahí y él se lo lleva. En su lugar trae un _Arce de cinco puntas_, como si no hubiera suficientes. La chiquilla de pelo largo da saltitos emocionada y añade:

—¡Kachi, kachi!*

En ese instante, la mirada del vigilante se posa en él, curioso. Miles gira la cabeza, avergonzado por haber estado escuchando o incluso considerado ese momento mucho más interesante que un partido de golf. Se ha dado la vuelta deprisa, pero aún así le ha dado tiempo a fijarse en la mirada limpia del chico, y por algún motivo esa noche no se va de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>*¡Victoria, victoria! en japonés.<p>

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí está la segunda parte, contada desde el POV de Phoenix para que veamos las diferencias...

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><span>NOZOMI GARDEN<span>

2.

Phoenix Wright estira el brazo para parar la alarma y gandulea un rato más entre las sábanas: le cuesta horrores levantarse. Desearía poder tener un poco más de descanso, o ser rico. No por el dinero, aunque también, sino por mejorar su calidad de vida. Bosteza, se levanta y agarra la primera camiseta que ve sobre la silla, probablemente la misma de ayer. Se inclina hacia la pequeña ventana junto a su cama y trata de abrirla para ventilar.

"Tengo que engrasar esto, es horroroso"

La manilla de la ventana chirría y está suelta. Phoenix suspira, pero no puede permitirse vivir en otro sitio: su sueldo como vigilante apenas le da para vivir allí, en una de las ciudades más caras de Los Ángeles. Hace diez años que dejó su hogar, a sus padres, para buscarse la vida, pero es difícil: su carrera de Biología no le ha abierto muchas posibilidades, teniendo que conformarse con un trabajo por turnos y algo inestable; por suerte, ese año fue trasladado al Grand Hope para vigilar los bonsáis, gracias a su conocimiento en botánica. Su trabajo anterior, de vigilante de banco, era poco generoso, desagradable porque tenía líos más de una vez y estresante por el tipo de gente que acudía allí. Entrar en el Grand Hope fue toda una suerte. Agarró unos pantalones y se metió en la cocina. Abrió la nevera, cuya puerta estaba demasiado usada y tenían que cerrarla con celofán para evitar que se abriera.

"Mierda, Larry no ha comprado y le tocaba a él".

Phoenix suspira; tendría que conformarse con parar en algún local para comprar la cena antes de llegar al parque. Estaba en ese piso gracias a que Larry, su amigo de la infancia, vivía con él, pero era difícil la convivencia con alguien cuyo trabajo era más inestable que el suyo y cuya moral languidecía según el tipo de chicas que se ligase. Phoenix lo apreciaba, estaban juntos desde la primaria, pero no paraba de recordarse que aportaba más problemas que ventajas. Era desordenado, no cumplía sus promesas, le lloraba para intercambiar turnos de tarde por turnos de mañana, se olvidaba en ocasiones de hacer su parte de tareas de la casa, y un largo etcétera. Phoenix agarra un papel y un bolígrafo y garabatea:

"Larry, se te ha olvidado ir a comprar. Si no vas mañana, olvídate del cambio de turno el viernes"

Por suerte, conocerle tan bien le hacía saber su punto flojo. Los viernes y fines de semana, Larry trata de pedir la tarde libre o de cambiar el turno con él u otro compañero de la empresa. Como hoy, se dice Phoenix, y tras ducharse, vestirse, coger una mochila y recoger un poco el cuarto, sale de los apartamentos y tras diez minutos caminando, cruza la autopista y coge la línea plateada 910 hacia Downtown. Al llegar allí, planta la bolsa de comida rápida sobre la mesa y su compañero alza la vista con los ojos brillantes.

—Nick, eres maravilloso, ¡me has traído la comida! —Phoenix aparta a tiempo su bolsa, la refugia bajo su brazo y pone cara de fastidio.

—Encima te cachondeas, Larry. Esto no es para ti, es mi cena. Resulta que a alguna persona se le ha olvidado ir a comprar y no hay nada en la nevera —Larry arruga el gesto.

—¿En serio? Menudo desalmado...

—Larry, no voy a decírtelo más veces, o haces tus tareas o me largo y te dejo solo. Si tengo que tener dos trabajos para pagar el alquiler, no me importará, ¿sabes? —Phoenix lo amenaza porque sabe que Larry no quiere trabajar más que lo justo, y porque él no podría permitirse vivir solo en un piso salvo que alquilara en zonas peligrosas de Los Ángeles, a riesgo de robo o de perder la vida.

—¡Pero Nick! ¡Eres muy cruel conmigo!—el joven hace pucheros y comienza a quitarse el uniforme, pero Phoenix se le adelanta y con cena y todo se mete en el cuarto para vestirse, rodeado de los lamentos de su compañero.

La tarde transcurre tranquila, apenas hay visitantes, tiempo que aprovecha Phoenix para estudiar sus apuntes de japonés. Se inscribió el año pasado en primer año y un año después, en segundo, repasan verbos, complementos y algunos kanjis. Phoenix es especialmente bueno entendiendo las estructuras verbales, pero el recordar los kanjis le supone estar constantemente reproduciéndolos en las hojas de su cuaderno o incluso en hojas sueltas. El reloj da las siete y Phoenix sale de la exposición con mochila y su traje de vigilante caminando hacia el invernadero, donde otro compañero ha terminado su turno. Él cubrirá el resto de horas que el invernadero debe permanecer abierto, es decir, hasta las diez. Para cuando Phoenix se coloca frente a la puerta de entrada, junto a una pequeña caseta, agradece la lectura dejada por su anterior compañero. Esa es otra de las peculiaridades de Larry: no lee ni le preocupa lo más mínimo enlazar frases para imaginar mundos extraños.

"Yo quiero vivir mi vida real, Nick. Los libros son para gente que no encaja aquí".

Eso suele decir, pero cuando una chica rompe con él a Phoenix le parece que quien no encaja en el mundo es Larry. O por lo menos, en el mundo de las conquistas. Aunque Larry no parece buscar unos valores en su media naranja, y así le pasa: lo mismo le vale una hippy cualquiera anunciando paz y amor y vistiendo ropa ancha, como una señorita de barrios adinerados que viste Prada y otros complementos fuera del alcance de la economía de su amigo. Phoenix suspira: hace tiempo se cansó de decirle lo que pensaba. Ahora se limita a escuchar y a dar consejos como mejor sabe y a estar ahí junto a su amigo cuando una mujer le planta, algo que sucede demasiado a menudo.

Phoenix abre el periódico, consulta la página de deportes, la de sucesos y la de noticias nacionales y frunce el ceño ante el titular:

"Miles Edgeworth, el prestigioso abogado de Los Ángeles, demuestra la inocencia de la madre del pequeño asesinado con brasas"

Phoenix lee el artículo con el corazón en un puño: una madre acusada de haber asesinado a su propio hijo por su ex pareja, que tenía la custodia del niño.

Al parecer, el abogado estuvo recopilando pruebas y pidiendo más investigación a los jueces porque según la rueda de prensa de ayer, confesó "creer ciegamente en su cliente". Finalmente, las pruebas y los testigos llevaron a conocer al verdadero asesino: un loco obsesionado con secuestrar niños y utilizarlos de experimento. Phoenix cierra el periódico, hastiado de noticias tan horribles. ¿Cómo alguien puede hacer daño a sus semejantes? Es algo que no entiende. Y en el mundo de la justicia es posible que siempre existan hombres corrompibles.

* * *

><p>Phoenix siente consuelo al ver que Larry ha ido a comprar y ha ordenado un poco el salón, pero lo bueno se acaba pronto y cuando vuelve de clase de japonés e introduce la llave en su apartamento se encuentra con una banda sonora muy peculiar. Suspira y dice adiós a su estudio; se cambia de ropa y sale del apartamento a correr por las inmediaciones del barrio. Esa es otra de las desventajas de vivir con Larry: tiene más sexo que tú y a veces es imposible quedarse a descansar con todos esos alaridos. Que no sabe qué demonios les hará Larry a las tías para que griten así, debe ser muy flexible, porque el tamaño de su pene tampoco es para ponerle un altar. Es igual, se abstiene de comprobarlo. Cuando vuelve al apartamento pensando que ya habrá parado la letanía, una mujer entrada en años le para.<p>

—Phoenix, cariño. ¿Cómo estás? Ya veo que sigues en forma —oh, sí, es la vecina de enfrente, la señora Green, una mujer jubilada de pelo canoso, entrada en carnes, con una agradable mirada gris, que vive sola y a quien en ocasiones él ayuda. Baja la mirada hacia un bulto que ella lleva en las manos y aspira el olor, haciéndosele la boca agua inmediatamente—. Venía a darte esto, por agradecimiento de que el otro día me cambiaras las bombillas.

Phoenix no tiene ganas ni corazón para rechazar comida hecha con cariño, así que abre las manos para cobijar lo que quiera que desprenda ese olor maravilloso.

—Gracias. Lo cenaré hoy.

—Ya es un poco tarde y aún así sales a hacer ejercicio. Eres todo un ejemplo —le sonríe ella, y Phoenix no puede evitar sentirse incómodo al escuchar esas frases de devoción.

—Hago lo que puedo —es su humilde respuesta, y tras intercambiar varias frases con ella, sube a casa. Por suerte, Larry y quienquiera que sea su acompañante han terminado, aunque siguen encerrados en el cuarto de él. Phoenix desenvuelve el bulto en la cocina para descubrir una deliciosa tarta de queso con moras azules. Le encantaría compartirla con Ema, pero sabe que si la guarda en el frigorífico, será pasto de Larry, así que la cena en su habitación mientras repasa las lecciones del día. Después, se da una ducha y cae rendido en la cama sin saber nada más de su compañero de piso.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente es día de libranza, pero no por ello Phoenix se queda en casa. Tras barrer, poner una lavadora y hacer diversas tareas, recibe un mensaje de Ema citándole a tomar algo por la tarde.<p>

Phoenix suspira. Le apetece salir, pero hoy hace de profesor para la estudiante Morgana Mint. A veces le gustaría poder descansar un poco más, aunque reconoce que tener la mente ocupada le hace estar más activo y de buen humor. Morgana Mint vive en Normandie Avenue, a unos treinta minutos caminando, y cuando Phoenix llega, Morgana lo recibe con un abrazo. Es muy efusiva y a veces le molestan las continuas muestras de afecto y su insistencia en salir juntos, y él ya no sabe cómo explicarle, sin ofenderla, que no le interesa.

—Hoy es tu día libre, ¿no? —Morgana se sacude la larga cabellera rubia rizada y Phoenix asiente. La pregunta es irrelevante, porque ambos saben que si él está allí es porque tiene el día libre—. Podríamos salir después.

—Pues... voy a ir luego con Ema a tomar algo, puedes venirte —Morgana hace pucheros. No conoce a esa tal Ema, pero seguro que está intentando lo imposible para salir con su genial profesor. La imagina como una chica muy alta y espigada, con mucho pecho, con el cabello largo y lacio y muy lianta. Además, Ema es mayor que ella y eso aumenta las posibilidades de que se quede con Phoenix. Y no le gusta nada. Cruza los brazos y cambia de tema, y por fin se ponen a estudiar. A eso de las seis, Phoenix coge el bus hacia Santa Mónica y por fin entra en un club donde se reúnen jóvenes a bailar y a tomar algo. El local está tranquilo y Ema está con otras dos amigas y un chico. Phoenix sonríe al verlos: son compañeros de clase de japonés. Ya ha salido con ellos alguna otra vez, aunque es difícil que Phoenix Wright se encuentre incómodo en una situación social. No es de quedar con grupos grandes de gente, pero es evidente que su sencillez le hacen una persona sociable y agradable al resto, incluso aunque salga con gente menor que él. Phoenix puede adaptarse muy bien a gente joven porque él mismo no tiene el espíritu de su edad, y los jóvenes lo consideran divertido porque también comparte muchos de sus puntos de vista y sus aficiones.

—¿Qué tal esta semana? —le pregunta Ema mientras sorbe un poco de su bebida gaseosa—. No me he podido pasar por el jardín, he tenido exámenes.

—Bien, como siempre. Aclimatando algunos bonsáis y haciendo el turno de mi compañero.

—¿Otra vez te lo ha cambiado? Ese Larry es un listo. Dile que no —Phoenix alza las cejas, como si él no quisiera hacerlo; el problema es que si no le cambia el turno, Larry lleva a la chica al apartamento y se dedican a divertirse toda la noche. Y sí, entre ellos son respetuosos, pero a veces Larry podría quedarse un fin de semana en la cama, solo, o buscarse algún otro entretenimiento: además del trabajo de vigilante, no hace nada más y siempre anda fatal económicamente—. ¿No me digas que prefieres trabajar? Ufff, qué coñazo. Espera a que gane más dinero y podrás mudarte conmigo.

Phoenix sonríe. Ema le dice eso todas las semanas, pero la muchacha es hermana de una inspectora de policía y vive con ella en un barrio muy lujoso de la ciudad y no cree que deje el hogar familiar pronto. Sobre todo cuando en esa casa pueden vivir cinco personas de forma holgada.

El mundo está muy mal repartido, se dice Phoenix, aunque en este caso las hermanas Skye lo han conseguido todo por su cuenta: estudios, trabajos, ascensos, etcétera. Lana Skye ya era un prodigio cuando entró a la policía, pero su hermana sigue la misma estela. Siendo universitaria y estudiando una carrera tan complicada se permite el lujo de estudiar japonés porque le gusta. Y le abrirá puertas. Phoenix no es especialmente ambicioso, simplemente con ganar lo suficiente y hacer algo que disfruta vive feliz, pero desearía poder independizarse de Larry.

—¿Has ido a estudiar con Morgana hoy? —al ver asentir a Phoenix, hace un puchero—. ¿Por qué no se viene? ¿Es autista, o qué?

—Me parece que no quiere juntarse contigo. Teme que tenga toda tu atención en ti y no en ella.

—¡Qué chorradas! Si no me conoce. Además, solo es para pasar un buen rato, está un poco obsesionada contigo. Ni que fueras un tipo interesante —Phoenix empuja a la chica, pero son esas bromas las que los unen. Tanto uno como otro son francos con lo que sienten y desde el año pasado salen bastante a menudo a divertirse. Aunque es mucho más divertido en verano, cuando acuden a la casa de Ema y aprovechan para bañarse en la piscina o cuando van a Santa Mónica o Venice a tomar el sol en la playa.

Como Ema y Phoenix se quedan callados, la muchacha frente a Ema se dirige a él.

—¿Y tú por qué estudias japonés? —Phoenix sonríe y no puede evitar la mirada soñadora. La chica, Cassandra, es de la edad de Ema, morena, con los ojos muy pequeños, aparentemente muy educada y correcta.

—Siempre me ha gustado la cultura japonesa. Creo que tienen cosas muy interesantes de las que podemos aprender. Y siempre me he sentido atraído hacia su forma de hablar, sus costumbres.

—¿Los templos y los kimonos? —indica el otro chico, Brun, sentado junto a Ema.

—No me imagino a Phoenix vestido con un kimono —ríe Ema—. Seguro que se lo pisaría o lo doblaría mal.

—¡Oye! No me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso.

—Los kimonos son bonitos para las chicas —apoya Brun—, pero no me imagino vistiendo uno. Lo que sí es interesante es ir a los templos.

—A mí me interesa más el mundo de la traducción —dice Cassandra—. Me gustaría traducir cómics japoneses.

—¿Trabajar en una editorial? —pregunta Phoenix, y ella asiente. Es interesante. Siempre le han gustado las asignaturas de letras, aunque finalmente se decidiera por una de ciencias. Y él no lee muchos cómics japoneses, pero una antigua novia que tuvo en la facultad también era aficionada a ellos, así que podría mantener una conversación de cómics de chicas si se diera el caso.

Toman otra copa más y antes de dar las diez se despiden: Phoenix y Cassandra van hacia las barriadas del sur y toman el mismo autobús. En el trayecto siguen charlando y cuando el moreno llega al apartamento cena con Larry, quien le pone al día de su nueva conquista, Chantelle, una estudiante que acaba de llegar a Los Ángeles. Larry habla de ella con la misma adoración que la anterior novia, una pandillera de Compton que le metió en diversos líos y después desapareció. Phoenix escucha atentamente y reza porque no sea otra más de la lista de amantes de Larry que lo usan para cualquier cosa y después lo abandonan vilmente.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3

NOZOMI GARDEN

Miles Edgeworth suspira: fuera llueve y se pregunta por qué tiene que llenar sus días con exceso de trabajo. Un colega de profesión le ha recomendado para hacer unos papeleos de divorcio y separación de bienes a dos clientes, ha aceptado y por ello está ocupado durante una semana. Si fuera alguien con vida social saltaría de la silla, pondría en marcha su deportivo y conduciría hacia algún lugar interesante. Esa semana, salvo algunos escarceos con el Inspector Gumshoe, ha salido poco. Tenerlo todo en casa también es una maldición, a la par que una ventaja: si le apetece correr tiene dos opciones, bajar a la playa, a unos cinco minutos de su mansión, o bajar a su mini-gimnasio ocupado por varias máquinas de ejercicios y una sauna. A veces se pregunta si su padre tenía intenciones de protegerlo en demasía, dándole siempre lo mejor. Las expectativas siempre son mucho más elevadas cuando lo tienes todo a tu alcance. Y quizá ese sea el problema por el que tampoco tiene una relación estable. Si Miles piensa de forma lógica —y va a ser así porque su pensamiento no puede ser diferente—, todas las personas tienen algo interesante. Él puede enamorarse de otros hombres. El problema es que esos hombres no suelen enamorarse de él, sino de su posición o su poder. Quizá necesite vagar por los barrios bajos para conocer a gente a la que aquello no le impresione, pero conoce ejemplos que desbaratan esa teoría.

Se levanta y mira por la ventana las plantas de su jardín goteando lluvia. Más allá se ve el mar, algo embravecido por la estación del año. Preocupado por su repentino aburrimiento —nunca se aburre cuando trabaja—, decide salir con el deportivo. Sentado sobre su tapizado de cuero agarra el móvil y pasea su mirada por los contactos. Un vistazo a la letra S lo saca de su estupor y marca. Una voz de mujer responde al otro lado.

—¿Lana? Soy Edgeworth. Me preguntaba si te apetece quedar para tomar algo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Oh. Buenas tardes, Edgeworth. Sí es cierto —es difícil mantener una conversación con una persona tan parecida a él, y sin embargo Miles se siente tranquilo con ella. No necesita hablar constantemente y sus pocas citas han resultado mayormente en silencio y respeto.

—Si te molesto, no...

—No, espera, también quiero tomarme un respiro. Estoy en la comisaría —Miles mira el reloj y extrañado por la hora, comenta:

—Es tarde. ¿Haciendo horas extras?

—Digamos que adelantando algo importante. ¿Estás por aquí cerca?

—Salgo de casa ahora, ¿te viene bien que pase?

—Claro. Sí —y su voz se anima por momentos—. Pásate. Quizá es hora de que nos veamos.

Miles conduce con celeridad y en menos de viente minutos llega a la Comisaría Central de Los Ángeles, que está casi desierta a esa hora a excepción de algunos agentes de servicio. Lana, una mujer delgada y alta, con el cabello castaño y lacio, muy arreglada, con su uniforme de galones, esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante la aparición de su viejo amigo. Ambos han coincidido en algunas investigaciones y juicios y aunque los dos son extremadamente introvertidos siguieron viéndose eventualmente. Miles estrecha la mano de la Inspectora en Jefe y esta mira el móvil, algo desanimada.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Mi hermana, quiere que le ayude con un tema jurídico. Me ha llamado justo después de hablar contigo. ¿Es un problema si nos pasamos antes por mi casa? Es posible que quien pueda responderle seas tú—Miles no tenía en mente este imprevisto, y no lleva bien un cambio de planes, pero obviamente no puede decir que no.

—Podemos ir en mi coche —Lana asiente y ambos salen de la comisaría rumbo a _Glendale_, un barrio cercano al Observatorio Griffith, en el extremo oriental del Valle San Fernando, seccionada por las Montañas Verdugo. Se respira tranquilidad y seguridad en _Glendale_ porque es uno de los barrios menos peligrosos de Los Ángeles. Miles se mueve rápido en su deportivo y en cinco minutos llegan allí. El abogado no había estado en la residencia Sky y cuando se encuentra en el _750 de East Elk Avenue_ aprecia su suntuosidad y sencillez a partes iguales: un adosado con zonas ajardinadas y una piscina, entonces cerrada por la estación. Al entrar se escucha una vocecilla aguda aballada por las paredes que los separan. Al llegar al salón, Miles ve a una muchacha joven hablando con alguien.

—... si es que terminó hace meses, no entiendo por qué ahora... ¡Oh! Mi hermanita ya está aquí —La joven se levanta. Es alta y con cabello lacio, más oscuro que el de Lana. Sus ojos brillan de excitación, joviales, al acercarse a ellos. Se frena un momento determinado en cuanto ve al acompañante—. Oh. No sabía que habías quedado.

—Es un amigo —Se apresura a aclarar Lana dejando el bolso y quitándose la gabardina—, hemos coincidido en algunos casos. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Miles está congelado sobre el piso. La mirada de la joven lo evalúa como si, probablemente, lo esté considerando como un potencial novio para su hermana. No se da cuenta de que unos ojos azules, en el sofá, lo miran con curiosidad.

—Es Miles Edgeworth. Miles, esta es mi hermana, Ema. Estudia Criminología, así que puede que no te libres fácilmente de ella —Miles escucha y se gira hacia Ema, quien aún mira sus ropas, algo impresionada. Espera que no sea una de esas locas fans suyas, porque no tiene ganas de aguantar elogios.

Sin embargo, Ema le sonríe por fin.

—Hermanita, te rodeas de hombres elegantes siempre. En mi universidad no hay nadie ni la mitad de interesante —Y por fin le estrecha la mano, que Miles acepta, asintiendo. Se deshace también de su abrigo y entonces se acerca una tercera persona, un chico de su estatura, moreno, de cabello puntiagudo y ojos grandes. Parece un poco más mayor que Ema, y definitivamente, tiene pinta de estudiante.

—Este es Phoenix Wright, un amigo. Lana, tú ya lo conoces, es de mi clase —Miles alarga la mano para estrechársela, pero su mirada se queda un poco más de lo debido sobre ese rostro. El joven, en lugar de estrecharle la mano con rapidez, la mantiene entre la suya y se acerca invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Me parece que te he visto en alguna parte —añade Phoenix, y Miles da un paso atrás instintivamente. Le ha pillado por sorpresa esa franqueza, porque no parece haber caído en su popularidad. Ema entonces suelta un grito, alertando a ambos.

—¡Oooh! Miles Edgeworth, claro. Eres ese abogado tan famoso —Lana advierte con una mirada a su hermana y Ema cambia de tema enseguida—. Sentaos, voy a traer unas bebidas.

Se marcha a la cocina inmediatamente mientras Lana les hace sentarse en el sofá. Miles, ahora sin abrigo, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa color magenta, se siente incómodo notando la mirada abierta de Phoenix sobre él. Sin embargo, no comenta nada, y cuando vuelve Ema con vasos, Phoenix lo abandona como objeto de observación y él respira, aliviado.

—No os entretendremos —promete Ema—. ¿Qué queréis tomar?

Lana pide una soda de naranja y Phoenix un zumo de uva. Miles se decide por un licor de melón. Phoenix, entonces, comienza a hablar de un amigo suyo y su antigua novia de _Compton_, que ahora lo está chantajeando con subir fotos íntimas de su encuentro a internet si no vuelve con ella. Miles ni siquiera se sorprende, es algo tan común entre los jóvenes... Cuando Phoenix termina el relato, Miles le hace algunas preguntas, como si la fotografía está velada o manipulada.

—Creo que no. Vaya, pero eso tendría que preguntárselo a Larry. Aunque por su preocupación temo que sean demasiado explícitas.

—Es una pandillera, no creo que su cerebro le dé para modificar la foto. Tampoco tendría sentido hacerlo si con ello no consigue lo que quiere, mostrar la cara de Larry —Observa Ema, y Miles queda pensativo.

—¿Las amenazas las ha hecho por escrito?

—No, por teléfono —Miles asiente y anota algo en su libreta.

—Si puede ser, que no coja el teléfono. Eso hará que la joven quizá mande mensajes amenazantes y con eso sea suficiente para que puedas denunciarlo —le tiende la hoja a Phoenix—. Estos son los pasos que habría que dar.

Phoenix agarra el papel y musita "gracias" mientras Lana bebe de un trago su bebida.

—De todos modos, lo mejor es que vigile sus amistades —recomienda Lana—. Poco podemos hacer si toman alguna otra determinación contra él y no llegamos a tiempo.

—Lo malo de todo esto es la inseguridad con la que sales de casa. Por mucho cuidado que pongas en cada esquina puede esperarte un grupo de pandilleros con bates para tratar de convencerte de esa manera —indica Phoenix—. Me da miedo que ataquen a Larry.

—También podría ser un farol —añade Miles—. De todos modos, en cuanto tenga algo por escrito, id a la policía.

—Qué sencillo todo —sonríe Ema—, Phoenix se irá a casa más aliviado.

—No sé. Vivir con Larry es todo menos un alivio —el joven se levanta y hace ademán de marcharse, pero Lana le detiene.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? —Miles la mira, incrédulo. Jamás hubiera pensado en Lana como una hermana permisiva—. Miles y yo nos vamos ya.

Ema salta del sofá de un brinco.

—¡Genial! Podríamos cenar y Phoenix puede quedarse en la habitación de invitados —A su lado, un Phoenix algo intimidado, sacude la cabeza.

—No, Ema, nos veremos el lunes en clase.

—¡Pero mañana libras! Podríamos repasar aquí —Ema le ha cogido del brazo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Lana se pronuncia.

—Quédate, de verdad. Sé que no le harás nada a mi hermana, y de todos modos, aunque así fuera, sabe defenderse sola. Además... soy poli. Tendrías las de perder.

Phoenix se rasca el cogote: una fina línea de sudor perla su frente.

—¡Lana! No le asustes.

—Es una suerte que no seas mi pareja, porque en este instante saldría corriendo de aquí —todos estallan en carcajadas, incluso Miles.

Finalmente, los cuatro deciden cenar en casa de Lana. Miles apenas habla, se dedica a escuchar a Ema y Phoenix: ambos son buenos conversadores y tampoco les importa llenar el vacío con silencio disfrutando la comida. Durante toda la velada se dedica a observarlos a todos: sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus expresiones... es evidente que parecen mucho más jóvenes que Lana y él, quizá acostumbrados a temas más profundos, pero se encuentra a gusto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Normalmente, sus reuniones con los polis suelen ser bastante monotemáticas y Miles tampoco dispone de muchas amistades con quien charlar de cosas banales salvo el inspector Gumshoe, con quien le costó más de un año establecer confianza. Después de la agradable cena, Miles y Lana se despiden y salen a un pub irlandés de la ciudad. Se ponen al día conversando sobre los últimos meses, algún que otro comentario sobre un caso interesante, comparten opiniones sobre libros y películas y finalmente discuten sobre otras personas. Miles adora este tipo de plática porque le distrae de su rutina diaria y Lana es bastante similar a él en ese sentido.

—¿Cómo está el fiscal Armando? —Lana se sonroja inmediatamente.

—Se trasladó a San Francisco.

Silencio.

—Nunca le dijiste nada, ¿verdad? —Lana lo mira, abatida.

—No creo que hubiera sido buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? Es hetero y tú eres una mujer atractiva e inteligente —Lana sonríe, sabe que Edgeworth no suele hacer cumplidos a nadie. Diego Armando estuvo ejerciendo de fiscal durante varios años en Los Ángeles, y en ocasiones él y Lana Skye coincidían en muchas de las investigaciones. Se veía química entre ellos. Sin embargo, con todo lo mujeriego que es Diego, jamás hizo un acercamiento hacia Lana. Eso estaba bien porque Lana odiaba a esos tipos. Pero Miles siempre supo que aquel odio era simplemente un disfraz para ocultar un sentimiento evidente.

—Sabes cómo terminan las historias con esos individuos —concluye Lana, incómoda al sujetar su bebida, y Miles capta enseguida el mensaje, dejando de hablar de ese fiscal: una pena que sea hetero y que no guste de otro tipo de compañías, aunque, Miles hace examen de conciencia y sabe que una persona como Diego jamás podría estar con él. Aunque compartiesen su amor por el trabajo.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4

Phoenix salta del autobús y entra en la universidad donde estudia japonés los martes y jueves. Ema ya lo está esperando repasando algo en el libro. Phoenix se recupera de la carrera porque por enésima vez llega muy ajustado por culpa de Larry. Su compañero de piso, o ahora un pobre pelele: han vuelto a dejarle, Chantelle le ha durado una semana, pero esta vez no porque él la haya cagado.

—Esa tipa ha publicado las fotos de Larry —Ema lo mira, anonadada y tarda un poco en reaccionar.

—¿Y? —Ema deja abandonado el libro, ya no es interesante. Y el gesto en la cara de Phoenix lo dice todo.

—Ha ido a denunciarlo. Supongo que retirarán las imágenes, como dijo tu hermana.

—Sí, pero ya sabes, en la web nunca desaparecen las cosas completamente. ¿Son imágenes chungas?

—Lo son —asiente el chico, y no hay tiempo para nada más porque enseguida entra la profesora y les pone a repasar los últimos kanjis aprendidos de la semana pasada, para que dominen bien los trazos. Después cuentan su rutina del día, hacen ejercicios y para terminar escuchan un listening sobre las vacaciones de Navidad.

Phoenix ha tratado de concentrarse lo máximo posible, pero no cree haber hecho un buen trabajo. Además, está agotado y se despide de Ema para volver a casa. Larry llega poco después, llorando y hecho una piltrafa, se sienta en el sofá y se lamenta de su vida. Phoenix quiere golpearle a veces, porque los días en los que disfruta en su habitación mientras él se tapa los oídos no deben contar como algo positivo.

—Chantelle piensa que la engañé... ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir sabiendo que piensa eso de mí? —la enésima vez que pronuncia esa frase... pero el chico sí sobrevive en cuanto encuentra otra víctima a la que seducir, algo que ocurre muy a menudo.

—Larry, odio decirte esto, pero no deberías asociarte con chicas de bajos fondos...

—¿Quieres decir que me lo merezco? ¿Es eso? —Larry hipa y se sorbe la nariz, y Phoenix le arroja un pañuelo de papel.

—Siempre tergiversas mis consejos —le dice, molesto—. Voy a cenar, que mañana madrugo.

Larry llora un poco más, mientras trata de convencer a Phoenix para que le haga la cena a él también, pero esta vez el moreno es inflexible: Larry debe afrontar los problemas solo y el hecho de ser compañeros no significa verlo como una cocinera. Al final, el chico cae rendido en el sofá y Phoenix lo tapa con una manta; no se arriesga a despertarlo para que monte otro espectáculo.

Al día siguiente, en su turno de vigilante, inclinado sobre la mesa, prepara la siguiente clase para Morgana cuando recibe una visita inesperada. Al principio, con las ropas, no le reconoce. Pero él lo mira con intensidad y le saluda cortésmente.

—Buenos días —es el hombre de negocios, el amigo de Lana que visita a menudo el jardín. Lo señala, sonriendo.

—¡Ah, ya sé de qué te conozco! Vienes aquí—el hombre parece sobresaltarse por su exclamación y Phoenix mira alrededor—. No hay testigos. Nadie se ha enterado.

Miles Edgeworth sonríe brevemente y pasa sin más al jardín. Lleva una bufanda alrededor del cuello porque ha llegado diciembre y la temperatura ha bajado notablemente.

Phoenix lo contempla de arriba abajo.

"Esas prendas deben valer una pasta. Mi sueldo de todo un año".

Poco después, el abogado sale de su campo de visión y vuelve a concentrarse en su hoja. Dentro de una semana, las clases con Morgana se interrumpirán debido a las vacaciones y él podrá ser más libre. Quizá Larry se haya tranquilizado para entonces, o haya encontrado alguna otra víctima... un movimiento cercano por el rabillo de su ojo le pone en guardia, y da un respingo en su silla.

—¡Madre, qué susto! —dice, llevándose la mano al corazón—. Eres muy silencioso, ¿lo sabes?

Miles Edgeworth está frente a él, y no parece lamentar su acción.

—¿Te diviertes? —por alguna extraña razón, Miles carraspea y se pone serio.

—¿Cómo va lo de tu amigo? —Phoenix respira y sigue de pie, pero recarga las manos sobre la mesa.

—Mal. Publicaron sus fotos.

—¿Lo ha denunciado? —Phoenix escruta el rostro del abogado. Parece un hombre muy profesional. Quizá esa reacción de asustarle haya sido un momento de liberación y él se lo ha cortado.

—Sí, ha seguido el primer paso de tu lista.

—Ya veo.

Se hace un silencio. A Phoenix le extraña no escuchar más preguntas, así que mira al hombre con más detenimiento: tiene unos ojos rasgados, pero no parecen oscuros. El cabello le cae por ambos lados de la frente, rozándole la bufanda, que entonces se retira un poco. Viste el mismo abrigo que llevaba la noche de la cena en casa de las Skye pero debajo lleva un traje muy particular, color magenta. Y un extraño pañuelo en el cuello, con lazos. No, no son lazos. Se llaman volantes. Qué curiosa combinación.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir? —le espeta el abogado, con mirada firme—. No te cortes, Wright.

Phoenix se siente descubierto. Sonríe como un tonto y se rasca la nuca, nervioso.

—Nada, nada. De verdad —Miles le taladra con la vista, nada convencido, hasta finalmente encogerse de hombros y salir por la puerta.

El joven le contempla un rato. ¿Cuántas visitas lleva, seis, siete? Desde octubre ha visitado el lugar a menudo. ¿Le interesará la cultura japonesa, como a él? O quizá solo busca un momento de relajación. Tal vez es un hombre ocupado y el jardín le tranquiliza.

_¿Y no estaría mejor en su casa? Quizá le gusten los jardines y por eso viene aquí… Es misterioso. _

Phoenix suspira y termina la tarea para Morgana. La semana está llena de caos, por parte de Larry, que sigue llorando por los rincones, por parte de Ema, que lo avasalla para acompañarla a ir de compras y por parte de la señora Green, que se ha torcido un tobillo y Phoenix la acompaña en el autobús a su médico.

_Si me dieran un dólar cada día de mi vida ajetreado, ahora sería más rico que el presidente._

Curiosamente, quien le da más cuartelillo esa semana es Morgana, que parece hastiada y cansada, bostezando constantemente y prestando más atención de lo habitual.

Las clases de japonés están llenas de las costumbres navideñas locales y todos han de contar qué van a hacer en esos días especiales de Diciembre. Phoenix bromea con Ema; si su Diciembre toca estar en casa, él no va a estar más feliz. Ema responde que ella va a hacer una gran fiesta en casa en Año Nuevo y que por supuesto él no puede escaquearse al estar invitado.

La siguiente semana le toca vigilar el invernadero. Al contrario que el jardín de bonsáis, el invernadero es un hervidero de gente. Más en invierno, donde la temperatura baja de los diez grados y la mayoría de los visitantes de Grand Hope se mete ahí aunque sea para calentarse un poco. Phoenix da un paseo por dentro para estirar las piernas cuando encuentra un visitante sorpresa.

—¿E-Edison? —un hombre con abrigo largo hasta los pies, situado junto a unas orquídeas, se vuelve y entorna los ojos.

—Me llamo Edgeworth.

—Ah, sí, sí, sí, perdona, soy muy malo con los nombres —el otro se incorpora y lo mira. Phoenix da un paso atrás instintivamente, no porque le moleste que invadan su espacio personal, sino porque el hombre intimida.

—¿Sólo con los nombres? —a continuación observa su atavío y comenta, casualmente—. ¿Te han trasladado a vigilar esto?

—No. Me turno —una familia pasa junto a ellos y la niña empuja a Phoenix hacia Edgeworth, lo que le hace tropezar, arrojando la carpeta de Edgeworth al suelo—. ¡Mierda, perdona!

Phoenix se agacha inmediatamente a recoger los papeles. Demonios, como si no estuviera perdiendo puntos para el amigo de Lana, iba a pensar que era patoso y torpe.

Sin mirar los documentos, Phoenix los introduce de nuevo en la carpeta y se los tiende a Edgeworth, que solo ha recogido uno y lo mira con intensidad, agachado.

—Lo siento. Espero que no se hayan mojado.

—Más te vale, son muy importantes —Phoenix se siente abofeteado. El tío suelta lo que piensa. Phoenix lo ve pasando uno por uno y expresando una sensación de alivio al final—. Respira, no han sufrido daño alguno.

Se incorporan nuevamente. Como el otro no hace ademán de irse, Phoenix pregunta:

—¿Dónde conociste a Lana?

—En un juicio. Soy abogado —Edgeworh lo ha dicho con tal orgullo que hasta Phoenix se ha sentido un mindundi.

—Mm, sí, ya lo sabía —vaya por Dios, ahora el tipo se calla. Pero ¿quién puede mantener una conversación normal con este hombre? Se fija en su atuendo: no lleva el pañuelo de volantes, en su lugar lleva una camisa con chorreras.

_¿De dónde ha salido, de la Edad Media?_

Sin darse cuenta, ha vuelto a soltar una risita y ahora lo miran, desafiante.

—¿Algo que decir, Wright?

—No, no…

Quizá Edgeworth sea insociable. Eso explicaría su falta de tacto al hablar con la gente, y también su descaro. Tal vez deba sonreír mucho para hacerle saber que puede confiar en él.

—¿Por qué yo me acuerdo de tu nombre y tú no del mío? —suelta entonces, repentinamente, Edgeworth.

Phoenix eleva la barbilla y se estira.

—Te habré causado una buena impresión —bromea, esperando aliviar así la tensión entre ambos, pero Edgeworth solo abre los ojos en señal de horror—. Bueno, no soy tan desagradable. Aunque quizá para ti sea soso y vulgar. Tal vez estés acostumbrado a salir con gente distinta.

Siente a Edgeworth evaluarlo con la mirada. Esta vez sí va a cavilar su respuesta, ¿o acaso está pensando en otra respuesta hiriente?

—Soy mayor que tú, serías tú quien se aburriera conmigo —la respuesta deja a Phoenix tan sorprendido que echa a reír. Edgeworth frunce el ceño, molesto.

—Pues… no sé. Quizá si me hablas de leyes… no, no creo, me parece que sería interesante. Si tal vez hablas de chicas… bueno, no pareces ese tipo de persona. Hum. Conozco a Lana y he entablado conversación con ella. No es aburrida. Si te pareces en algo a ella, no me aburriría.

Edgeworth parece esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal se te dan las apuestas?

—No juego —admite Phoenix. Aunque debería hacerlo, su economía no es muy boyante y por fin podría decir adiós a Larry si le tocara un premio importante.

Esta vez es el turno de reír para Edgeworth. Suelta una carcajada tan impredecible que Phoenix espera sonriente la explicación.

—No hablo de juegos de azar, Wright. Hablo de apuestas entre amigos.

Phoenix sonríe y cierra los ojos, recordando de pronto a Larry.

—No ha habido apuesta que no haya ganado con Larry —entonces, Edgeworth extiende su mano.

—Apostemos, entonces —la mano aún sigue en el aire, pero Phoenix sin entender—, que podrías aburrirte conmigo en una cita.

—Eso no es posible —su mirada se ha vuelto retadora y precisa. Si hay algo de lo que Phoenix puede considerarse orgulloso, es su tenacidad.

Phoenix y Edgeworth estrechan la mano del otro para cerrar el acuerdo, sin darse cuenta de que están sellando algo mucho más profundo.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p> 


	5. Capítulo 5

5.

Miles Edgeworth sale del juzgado junto a su amigo Gumshoe. Por el camino le para una abogada del bufete especializado en Derecho de Familia _Fusco & Clarke_ y cuando la conversación parece desviarse por temas no laborales, Miles enseguida se disculpa y se marcha.

—Pero señor, ¿por qué es tan seco con las mujeres? ¿No ve que están colgaditas por usted? Podría darles una oportunidad. Ya sé que está muy ocupado, pero un fin de semana de lujuria le viene bien a cualquiera —la mirada acerada de Miles es la única acción que Gumshoe necesita para callarse y no decir nada más.

—¿Quién será el fiscal del caso de McGry?

—Aún no lo sé, señor. Parece que hay dificultades en la Oficina del Fiscal. ¿Va a defenderlo usted?

—No, el señor McGry solicitó un abogado de oficio.

Miles calla, pensativo y se dirige a su deportivo. Gumshoe lo espera fuera, sin atreverse a decir nada.

—¿Ocurre algo, detective?

—Señor… ¿sería muy atrevido por mi parte pedirle que me acercara a la biblioteca? —Miles no responde, pero hace un gesto con la cabeza. Deja al inspector en su parada, y aliviado al no tener que escuchar su interminable perorata, se dirige al Grand Hope para desconectar. Le duele un poco la cabeza y la atmósfera del jardín quizá le ayude a desconectar. Se sorprende al encontrar a un joven con traje de vigilante en la mesa de la entrada: una camisa color beige con corbata negra y dos enormes bolsillos a ambos lados y un pantalón negro. Y ese cabello de punta. No es el vigilante quien lo sorprende, sino sus propios pensamientos. Entonces, entiende. El amigo de Ema, la hermana de Lana. El chico con el amigo problemático. Algo… Wright, no recuerda bien el nombre. Wright es el vigilante del jardín y allí lo vio la primera vez. Es muy diferente el Wright vigilante al Wright de viernes noche. Miles se ofende por su propio pensamiento, y entra inmediatamente al jardín. Observa de nuevo los bonsáis, contempla los kois, nadando alegremente en el lago. Por suerte, en Los Ángeles, la temperatura no baja lo suficiente para que el agua hiele y los peces pueden vivir allí sin problema. Eso no ocurriría en otro estado del país. Los pobres peces pasarían a mejor vida o bien serían trasladados a otro sitio. Sin embargo, él no puede estar ahí tan fresco como los kois sentado en el banco junto al charco y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Decide volver a casa y acostarse pronto. Al salir, ve a Wright concentrado en su lectura. ¿Qué estudiará? ¿Podría preguntárselo? El corazón le late con violencia. No, no podría. No es bueno improvisando. Sin pensar, se acerca a él y Wright da un respingo, acusándole de ser un fantasma. La reacción es tan natural que Edgeworth se encuentra sonriendo sin saberlo. Después se recuerda, "es solo un desconocido" y sin embargo le pregunta cortésmente por el tema de su amigo. Pestañea al notar los ojos de Wright sobre su cuerpo, y espera entonces una reacción a su atavío. Por supuesto, Wright es un cobarde y no le dice nada, aunque quizá sea de esas personas con tacto que no quieren herir los sentimientos ajenos.

El dolor de cabeza remite una vez ha llegado a casa y al día siguiente, ya fresco, se reúne con los clientes para darles instrucciones legales. Durante la reunión recibe una llamada de Gumshoe para que le entregue unos papeles, de modo que por la tarde se queda en las inmediaciones del Downtown. Caminando, llega al Grand Hope. Miles se pregunta si no está demsiado tiempo pululando por el lugar, que después de su trabajo y de su casa es el tercer sitio al que más acude. En inverno, casi no hay gente. No, espera, están todos en el invernadero. ¿Regalan algo? Probablemente, una temperatura más agradable, se dice, y antes de pensarlo, está dentro. El invernadero no es muy grande, pero aquella vez con Gumshoe no apreció uno por uno los detalles que quiere investigar ahora. Paseando por allí mata el tiempo hasta que llega a las orquídeas, donde alguien le confunde con otra persona. No, espera. Ese cabello puntiagudo y el traje de vigilante... esos ojos azules. Últimamente ve a ese muchacho demasiado. Cuando Wright explica que él también vigila el invernadero se siente algo decepcionado, pero no puede precisar el motivo. Debe ser todo un hombre de provecho si además de estudiar trabaja. Y por algún motivo, le gusta regañarle. Wright pone cara de póker y se disculpa todo azorado al regar el suelo con los papeles del inspector. Y algo increíble ocurre: se encuentra hablando con él como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, como si realmente supieran entenderse a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Y un extraño sentimiento de urgencia crece en Miles: quiere conocerle mejor. No porque le interese, sino porque no se ha encontrado con personas con las que pueda entablar conversación fácilmente. Y antes de que pueda poner en orden su autocontrol, hasta él mismo ha sacado un chiste de toda la situación. Un chiste y una cita.

* * *

><p>Miles observa cómo Wright poda un haya japonesa, subido a una escalera. Son las once de la mañana y está paseando de nuevo por el jardín, reconociendo algunos de los árboles. Si alguien le preguntara, ya sabría distinguir un arce de tres de los de cinco puntas y reconocería a distancia un pino. Se queda observando a Wright un rato hasta que éste lo reconoce.<p>

—¡Eh, Edgeworth! —lo saluda con una mano en alto y entonces se le antoja una pose demasiado masculina. Miles se aclara la voz y corresponde al saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Como le hace un gesto para que se acerque, Miles obedece—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días. No quiero molestarte, continúa con tu trabajo —sin embargo, Wright baja de la escalera y le da la mano efusivamente.

—No te esperaba. ¿Ya te acobardaste y quieres anular nuestro encuentro?

—Claro que no —no puede evitar sonar petulante; por suerte, Wright no lo ha notado o lo ha dejado pasar. Aún nota el apretón de manos amistoso, a pesar de haber hecho volver sus manos a los bolsillos.

—¿Te gustan los bonsáis? Vienes mucho por aquí —el chico vuelve a subirse a la escalera y coge la podadora. Sus manos ven muy bien dónde debe cortar y qué ramas dejar intactas.

—No los había visto nunca en directo. Y tampoco sabía que existía el parque. ¿Es una exposición temporal? —Wright sacude la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Lleva dos años abierto, creo que pretenden dejarlo por más tiempo. No me gustaría que lo trasladaran a otro sitio, adoro ocuparme de ellos.

Miles nota su rodilla temblar, nervioso, y lanza la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Estudias algo relacionado con las plantas?

—Soy biólogo —sonríe el otro, dejando de cortar, y Miles lo mira, curioso—. Escogí la botánica y por eso ahora estoy aquí.

Hay un silencio demasiado largo, utilizado por Miles para pensar cuántos años tiene realmente Wright si ya ha terminado su carrera. Pero se acobarda y en su lugar pregunta por qué algunos bonsáis llevan alambres en sus ramas.

—Son para dirigirlos hacia el sitio donde queremos que crezcan. Para que queden más bonitos visualmente o para animarlos a crecer si resultaran asimétricos a la vista.

—Con los troncos no podéis hacer nada, ya veo que crecen rebeldes —bromea Miles.

—Oh. Hablas de los enebros. Personalmente encuentro que parecen árboles salidos de un mundo de fantasía, con todo su tronco blanco y retorcido. ¿No te gustan? —Miles asiente, nervioso. Wright ha vuelto a bajarse de la escalera y lo contempla, expectante—. ¿Cuándo quieres que hagamos esa apuesta? Mañana por la tarde estoy libre, y es viernes. Si necesitas ir a comprar algún regalo de Navidad, puedo acompañarte.

Demonios, es demasiado directo. ¿Y por qué siempre le sonríe de ese modo? Bien. Sí, comprar algo navideño para Franziska no estaría nada mal, de modo que intercambian móviles y poco después Miles se despide. Esa noche sueña con un hermoso jardín lleno de bonsais gigantes y un muchacho de ojos azules cálidos.

* * *

><p>El abogado pisa con fuerza el acelerador a través de la <em>Pacific Coast<em> para luego incorporarse a la autovía de San Diego. Deja_ Inglewood_ al oeste y tras atravesar varias escuelas elementales llega por fin al 634 oeste, edificio 92, una casa con un enorme cartel "se alquila" en la fachada de dos colores, semejante a un hostal de carretera. Algunos viandantes se sorprenden al ver el automóvil rojo a pie de los apartamentos, pero Miles lo ignora, sale del vehículo y se apoya en la carrocería. En el pequeño jardín frente a la fachada hay dos enormes palmeras vistiendo el mismo cartel. Hay un montón de porquería acumulada en una parte de la acera y las casas de alrededor se ven bastante modestas. Es, desde luego, otra cara de Los Ángeles. Un joven con el cabello puntiagudo llega a paso rápido seguido por otro chico delgado y con cara de bobo que se acerca con la boca abierta y rodea el automóvil como si nunca hubiera visto algo así.

—¡Vaya, un _Corvette_! Qué lujo de chófer, Nick. ¡No me habías dicho que tu amigo fuera tan rico! —Si Edgeworth se sonrojara, en ese momento debía estar como un semáforo. Mira a Wright escandalizado, y da un respingo cuando nota el brazo de Larry pasándole los hombros—. Oye, colega, qué genial, ¿sería mucho pedir que me dieras una vuelta?

—Larry, tenemos prisa —dice Phoenix, con mirada firme, pero aquello no acobarda a Larry, que sigue pegado a Miles, emocionado.

—Bueno, tíos, vosotros ponedlo en marcha, yo voy atrás y me dejáis en cualquier sitio —Miles continúa haciendo de tripas corazón, pensando si soltarle alguna bordería sería demasiado inapropiado. Por lo pronto, ha apartado delicadamente su brazo fuera de él, y Wright lo ha notado.

—Larry, deja en paz a Edgeworth, no es como tú. No se anda sobando por ahí con el primero que conoce. Como ya he dicho, tenemos prisa. Vámonos —Wright se introduce en el sitio del copiloto, pero Miles se ve demasiado violentado mientras el otro le pone cara de pena.

—¡Por favooor! Es posible que dentro de poco esté en la cárcel... montar en un _Corvette_ sería mi último deseo...

—Está bien —concede Edgeworth, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Si estuviera solo y Larry fuera un viandante cualquiera, él no habría tenido reparos en mandarlo a freír mandrágoras; al ser el amigo de Wright, para él supone una tremenda coyuntura. Se apreta en su sillón mientras escucha a Wright discutir con Larry, ahora viajero en la parte de atrás. Ambos permanecen callados mientras Edgeworth conduce hacia un centro comercial del centro. Escuchando la tertulia de Larry y respondiendo con monosílabos, Miles se encuentra de todo menos cómodo. Él pensaba en pasar un rato agradable y en conocer más a ese chico y sin embargo su espalda está tensa y su mandíbula firme. Al llegar al centro comercial, se pierden en la zona de ropa por separado y minutos después, mientras Miles intenta elegir una prenda costosa para su mentor, nota cómo alguien le tira del brazo hacia la salida.

—¡Chsssst! —es Wright, con gesto travieso y ojos brillantes—. Ven por aquí.

Miles, sorprendido, lo sigue, espantado cuando ve que la prenda que lleva en las manos pasa por el detector de la tienda y suena la alarma, llamando la atención de los empleados.

—¡Corre! —Miles no sabe qué pasa, y su cerebro no es capaz de procesar nada más que esa orden; solo puede arrojar el pañuelo que tenía en las manos por encima de su cabeza y seguir a su acompañante. Cuando paran para coger aire, Miles trata de asimilar la situación: no está muy contento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Eres aficionado a hacer saltar alarmas o qué? —Wright lo mira, divertido, con el cabello desarreglado, señala hacia la tienda y dice:

—Hemos dado esquinazo a Larry. ¿Te importa si compramos en otro sitio? Incluso podríamos ir a otro centro comercial —Miles abre la boca. No sabe qué le preocupa más, que Wright deje tirado a su amigo o que esté haciendo esto con él, un desconocido—. No te preocupes, Larry puede volverse en bus.

Miles no responde, solo baja hacia el garaje y saca de nuevo el brillante _Corvette _a la calle.

—¿Estás enfadado? Si no estás cómodo podemos anular lo de hoy —indica Phoenix, sentado de copiloto—. No suelo hacer esto todos los días, pero Larry es el último eslabón de la cadena humana. Llevo muchos años conociéndole y siempre me la lía. Él se esperaba este final. Y además, tú no estabas receptivo con él en el coche.

Wright recibe una auténtica mirada infernal por parte de Miles, quien está casi convencido de llevarlo a casa. Pero después, la escena de ellos saliendo por la puerta y la alarma sonando compulsivamente se repite en su mente y no puede evitar una sonrisa torcida. Cuando le cuente a Gumshoe esa anécdota el policía no le va a creer; pensará que se lo ha inventado.

"Es usted tan comedido, señor. Debería divertirse de vez en cuando, soltarse un poco por ahí".

Es cierto, entró en pánico estando en el coche, de camino al centro comercial, y volvió a entrar en pánico al salir corriendo de la tienda, pero aquello solo le ocurrió a él... Wright parece increíblemente relajado sobre la tapicería de cuero. Tal vez Gumshoe tenga razón y deba liberarse un poco, hacer algo distinto a todos los días. La juventud es impulsiva. Si tan solo tiene eso en mente quizá pueda entender mejor a Phoenix.

Poco a poco se acercan a otro centro comercial, donde las compras ocurren sin incidentes. Miles consigue dos presentes y acompaña a Wright a una librería y tienda de regalos. El moreno da varias vueltas sin decidirse a coger nada, y Miles le pregunta a quién quiere regalar.

—Es para Ema. Le gusta leer, pero es selectiva. Y no quería cogerle un libro solo, sino algo más.

Miles revisa las diferentes estanterías, pero Wright le lleva a un tema en particular: criminología.

—¿Le gusta la novela negra?

—Sí, pero creo que le haría más ilusión algo de esto. Le será útil para su carrera y Lana me adorará cuando vea el regalo.

Miles lo mira, y recuerda a Lana diciendo que su hermana estudia Criminología. Por tanto, él y Wright no se conocen de estar en la misma clase. De hecho, Wright ya ha terminado la carrera, tal como le informó hace unos días.

—¿Cuál es tu duda? —pregunta entonces Wright con ojos brillantes.

—Eh...

—Yo también sé cuándo quieres preguntar algo —sonríe Wright, y Miles se queda sorprendido, no solo por la frase en sí, sino por su cercanía—. Vamos, pregunta, si no lo haces hay una alarma pidiendo ser activada...

Miles mira con horror hacia la entrada y no puede creer que el otro le esté chantajeando. Está sorprendido: la imagen de un chico joven, educado y simpático, no se parece en nada a la del chico impetuoso y directo que tiene ante él hoy. Cómo sorprenden las personas cuando realmente las conoces...

—Es solo que creí que Ema y tú estudiábais juntos.

Wright sonríe sin poderlo evitar.

—¡Pero claro que estudiamos juntos! La conozco de clase de japonés, vamos al mismo curso —es el turno de Miles de abrir la boca, incrédulo.

—¿Además de trabajar en el parque como viligante y botánico estudias en tus ratos libres? Cáspita, y yo creí que era un hombre ocupado...

Wright ríe y sigue buscando en la estantería cuando un libro ocupa su campo de visión: lo sostiene Edgeworth: _El desván del crimen_, por José Manuel Ferro.

—¿Este es bueno?

—Si le preguntara a Gumshoe probablemente me diría que no lo ha leído, pero hace poco lo recomendaron en el tribunal como lectura interesante —Miles se encuentra con unos ojos dignos de adoración.

—¡Oh, claro, quién mejor que tú podría elegir esto! Me lo llevo. Voy a mirar en esa sección de chorradas, que seguro que encuentro algo para vacilar a Ema.

Así pues, tras varias vueltas, Phoenix sale contento con dos regalos bajo el brazo. Mientras cargan las compras en el Corvette, el móvil de Phoenix suena, reclamando atención. La cara del moreno al mirar la pantalla es de risa: es Larry, reclamándoles haberle dejado tirado.

—Te dimos una vuelta, como pediste... Bueno, Larry, no es para tanto, coge el autobús a casa... muy bien... te digo que no puedo, estoy ocupado. ¿Te molesto yo cuando traes una chica a casa? —Phoenix se sonroja repentinamente—. ¡No te importa, y no le llames estirado!

Phoenix cuelga y trata de respirar pausadamente. Alza la mirada y hace un gesto para meterse en el coche, pero Miles duda al arrancar.

—¿Estás bien? Si es un problema para ti, puedo recogerlo.

—¡Ni hablar! —Phoenix vuelve a tratar de calmarse y se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Ni caso, Edgeworth, vámonos.

Miles conduce en silencio, mientras su cerebro asimila lo escuchado. ¿Pues no había comparado Wright su salida con una cita? Alza las cejas, contrariado; pone la radio para distraerse y entonces Wright sugiere ir a cenar a algún restaurante de la zona. Se ponen de acuerdo en la cena y ponen rumbo a un mexicano. Allí charlan sobre leyes, el trabajo de Miles y la policía. Al término de la misma, Miles no cree haber compartido tanto en un día sobre sí mismo; además, Wright es un buen oyente y aunque no entienda de litigaciones, transacciones y mediaciones tiene muy claras sus opiniones: no le gustan demasiado los fiscales y los abogados porque los cree corrompibles. Esa idea germina en su mente de forma alarmante, y al término de la cena Edgeworth se pregunta si él es un digno abogado y si tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de sus clientes. Y sí, él se hizo abogado porque su padre lo era, pero hasta entonces no ha llegado a pensar qué repercusión puede tener eso en otras personas, y cómo pueden verle los demás. Se ha concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que halla a Wright sobre la tapicería del _Corvette_, con los ojos cerrados.

Miles se maldice, preguntándose por qué es tan estúpido de no haber dado al hombre conversación. Todo parecía ir estupendamente, estaban disfrutando de una tarde cualquiera como dos buenos amigos. Miles contempla el sereno rostro del copiloto, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia él. Alza una mano para despertarlo, pero se queda a medio camino, contemplando las pestañas de Wright: son muy largas. Sus manos, inertes, descansan sobre su regazo. Miles sigue la línea de visión de sus manos hacia sus rodillas y traga saliva. Alza la vista, para encontrarse con la chaqueta cubriendo su cuerpo. Bajo esa chaqueta, Wright viste una camiseta a rayas y Miles se descubre alargando la mano para tocarle. Solo para despertarlo, solo para llamar su atención... Wright abre los ojos en ese instante y ve a Edgeworth medio inclinado sobre él; este corrige enseguida la postura y retira la mano.

—Hemos llegado —espeta, con cierto tono molesto.

El moreno estira las piernas y echa un vistazo al barrio. Sí, están frente a su apartamento. Wright le dedica una sonrisa de calidez que llega inmediatamente a ciertas partes bajas del abogado.

—Perdona, me he debido quedar traspuesto. Últimamente no descanso lo suficiente.

Miles evita mirarlo a la cara, se siente confuso y su voz suena embarullada.

—Nos vemos —y entonces Wright le aprieta el hombro y se olvida de respirar.

Wright recoge sus regalos y camina hacia su casa, dedicándole un saludo con la mano; el abogado, dentro del coche, no puede dejar de mirarlo mientras su pecho late con fuerza.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ<em>

_OH. Miles ha caído en la primera cita, jajajaja. A la mierda su autocontrol. _

_Espero que te guste, flor._


	6. Capítulo 6

Larry y Phoenix están recostados sobre el sofá viendo una película cuando el teléfono de Phoenix suena. Es Ema: mañana es Navidad y van a preparar una pequeña fiesta en casa. Ema y Lana invitarán a algunos amigos para pasar una velada agradable y al terminar la conversación, Phoenix se dirige a su amigo, que come palomitas sin parar.

—¿Qué haces el miércoles, Larry? —y cuando el chico se da cuenta de su ausencia de planes para Navidad, comienza a hacer pucheros—. Larry, no empieces. Tengo la posibilidad de invitar a un amigo a casa de las Skye.

Phoenix ve abrazadas sus piernas en un gesto bochornoso.

—Nick... ya te he dicho que te quiero, ¿no? Bueno, no como algo más, ya sabes, que tienes gustos bastante raritos.

—Lo estás arreglando...

—¡Sí, sí, quiero ir contigo!

—Sólo si te comportas.

—¡Niiiiiiiiiiick!

Y así, el miércoles, día de libranza para ambos porque tanto el invernadero como el jardín de bonsáis están cerrados, se dirigen en transporte público hacia _Glendale. _Larry no ha estado antes allí y no para de silbar cuando ve el adosado. La entrada a la casa es aún más lujosa y cuando una hermosa joven les abre la puerta con un vestido negro ajustado, la boca de Larry cae hasta el suelo.

—¡Díos mío, una diosa! —Lana sonríe de lado y les hace pasar. A Phoenix le da tiempo a dedicarle una breve sonrisa cuando se ve envuelto en brazos poderosos.

—¡Ema, me asfixias! —la chica deja de apretarlo y ve la bolsa en su mano.

—Ooooh, ¿me trajiste regalos?

—Los dejaré bajo el árbol para que no sean abiertos antes de tiempo —Phoenix le dedica una mirada de advertencia y camina hacia el enorme árbol colocado junto a la terraza.

Ellos son los primeros en llegar, pero poco después aparece Brun, el compañero de japonés de Ema y Phoenix, cuyos padres están fuera del país y se une a la celebración. Phoenix, entonces, piensa en la señora Green, y concluye en que la visitará para animarla, seguramente se sentirá sola. Todos ayudan a poner la mesa y Ema trae los platos, obsequiándoles con sopa de miso y yakisoba*. Lana y Ema se han pasado cocinando todo el día porque los platos japoneses tienen muchísimo trabajo, y aunque no están acostumbrados a su textura y sabor, todos agradecen el cambio. Hasta Larry, aunque él es bastante agradecido para la gastronomía. Eso y el poder observar a una mujer tan bella como Lana. Phoenix le da un codazo, advirtiéndole que Lana es policía, pero ni con esas deja de babear sobre la chica. De hecho, hace varios intentos de acercarse a ella y rodearle con el brazo, pero Lana sabe alejarle con bromas macabras sobre cómo algunos policías toman clase de defensa personal y qué sitios del cuerpo son esenciales para dejar k.o. a los moscones.

—Siento que Larry sea tan pesado... —le confiesa a Ema, después del postre, mientras ambos están sobre el sofá, viendo la tele.

—Bah, no es como si mi hermana no pudiera defenderse sola —indica ella alzando el mando y cambiando el canal—. ¿Cuántos días libres tienes?

—Solo ayer y hoy. Mañana vuelta al trabajo. Tengo turno de tarde —Ema asiente, y le recuerda que al menos no tienen clase de japonés, y Phoenix tampoco ha de ir a casa de Morgana a darle clases, porque son vacaciones y la chica se ha ido a esquiar a Wyoming.

—¿No tienes ningún plan? ¿Tal vez salir con alguien interesante? —Phoenix recuerda entonces, sin saber por qué, a Edgeworth. Hace días que no sabe nada de él. Después de su salida no ha vuelto al jardín ni al invernadero, y Phoenix no sabe si está ocupado defendiendo a algún cliente o es que saltarse las alarmas de los establecimientos fue demasiado vergonzoso para él.

—Hum, ¿y vosotras? Ya sé que tú puedes salir con gente de clase, pero, ¿Lana? ¿No ha vuelto a quedar con el abogado?

Ema lo mira, divertida.

—A mi hermana no le interesa ese tipo. Son amigos, pero nada más. De hecho, él es bastante reservado y sale muy poco.

—Aún así, parece que se entienden bien.

—No sé, Edgeworth parece bastante introvertido, quizá por eso se lleve bien con Lana. Pero no podría salir nada de ahí. Phoenix, ya te he dicho que mi hermana es complicada. Además, me dijiste que yo te gusto más.

—Sí, sí —ríe Phoenix arrojándole un cojín que la otra atrapa con habilidad.

* * *

><p>El tema de Larry y su acosadora, aunque se ha relajado bastante, no tiene pinta de acabar de la noche a la mañana. La chica insiste en volver con él y Larry no tiene fuerzas para rechazarla, sobre todo estando solo, triste y deseoso de sexo. Phoenix está cansado de advertirle de las posibles consecuencias, pero su amigo no escucha y en Año Nuevo se presenta con ella en la fiesta de las Skye. Phoenix no sabe cómo saludarla sin mandarla a la mierda, pero la chica no parece afectada por ello y se marchan a un rincón a sobarse. Por suerte hay tanta gente en la casa que Lana o Ema no se fijan en ellos. Organizan juegos grupales de cartas, se divierten charlando y bebiendo y jugando con la videoconsola. Son las tres de la madrugada cuando Phoenix se da cuenta de que ha bebido demasiado y que una chica rubia muy mona, con un vestido ceñido, se acerca demasiado a él, tonteando. A Phoenix le sienta muy mal el alcohol, sin embargo su encanto y simpatía no sufren por ello y antes de darse cuenta, la rubia le está dando un repaso con sus labios. Phoenix no puede ignorar la combustión de su cuerpo, de reprimir las ganas de hacer algo con una chica que, por supuesto, es menor de edad y podría buscarse problemas. Sin embargo, cuando despierta sobre una cama que no es la suya, completamente desnudo, desmemoriado, y sin su partenaire al lado, duda seriamente de que su comienzo de Año Nuevo haya sido espectacular. Resignado y aún con el corazón a cien, marca un número en el móvil.<p>

—¿Morgana?

—¡Hola, Phoenix!

—¿Dónde andas? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Yo también. Quiero enseñarte las fotos de la nieve, ¿por qué no vienes a casa mañana? —Phoenix se talla las sienes.

—Escucha, tengo resaca y estoy algo confundido. ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó anoche? —una risita despreocupada se escucha al otro lado.

—Lo que tenía que pasar. Nos queremos, y ya está. No te preocupes, hablaré con mis padres para que me dejen salir contigo.

—Morgana, por favor... tengo treinta años. No soy conveniente para ti y además yo no...

—¡Tengo que colgar, amor! Te veré pronto, cuídate.

Phoenix vuelve a recargarse sobre la almohada, pero no puede dormir. Comienza a pensar en días atrás, en esos días en los que Morgana cambió de repente, ya no le insistía tanto para salir ni parecía interesarse por él. ¿Y si le echó algo en la bebida?

"Las mujeres son maquiavélicas. Si Morgana me chantajea con salir con ella o denunciarme, ya puedo buscarme un buen abogado".

Contrariado, su mente le ofrece una imagen de Edgeworth, el abogado más famoso de Los Ángeles y el más caro: su amigo. O quizá ya no.

"No podría pagarlo ni prostituyéndome durante dos vidas", concluye, y se levanta, se viste y baja al recibidor. Ema le sale al paso.

—Dime que ayer no desaparecí con Morgana Mint escaleras arriba y que mi vida no está condenada —implora desde las escaleras al ver el rostro de su amiga.

—Lo siento, Phoenix. Cuando subí estabas con ella y la saqué de ahí, pero no sé qué hicisteis antes de eso... de todos modos, mi hermana te ayudará —Phoenix agarra a la chica de los brazos y sus ojos se aguan de inmediato.

—No puedo creer que haya hecho algo con ella... no recuerdo nada... joder, para una vez al año que bebo...

Ema le coge del brazo guiándole hacia la cocina. Le ofrece una aspirina y un plato de tostadas.

—Come y hablamos después.

—Estoy avergonzado y quiero tirarme por un puente —confiesa, derrotado—. Después de todas las charlas que le doy a Larry, si hago algo así es para torturarme.

—Quizá no pasó nada...

—Pero estaba desnudo y... —para antes de explicarle que no recuerda mucho de anoche, pero sí un orgasmo en toda regla. Es bochornoso.

Finalmente, Phoenix deglute el desayuno con rapidez mientras Ema le tranquiliza. Cuando Lana se entera del incidente, comparte la culpa, pues al fin y al cabo todo sucedió en su casa y no había previsto usar las habitaciones como un burdel. Ema insiste en que ella vio a Morgana tras Phoenix y se distrajo un poco charlando con los demás hasta que salió a buscarlos, encontrándolos en el cuarto de invitados. Cada frase que escucha, Phoenix se siente más patético. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres tienen que cuidarle como si fuera un niño asustado? Es entonces cuando se acuerda de Larry: estuvo con esa pandillera, pero como solo lo viera al comenzar la fiesta, agarra el móvil y marca su número. Larry no responde y aquello le preocupa más. Lana lo lleva a su apartamento, animándole durante el trayecto, y es cuando Phoenix descubre a Larry allí, con la chica en sus brazos, ambos dormitando sobre el sofá.

Por suerte, la resaca desaparece al día siguiente, pero no así las preocupaciones del chico, que ha vuelto a llamar a Morgana nuevamente. La chica le cuenta que ambos acordaron salir juntos la noche de fin de año y Phoenix trata de disuadirla para que cuente todo lo que pasó. Morgana se disculpa indicando que ella también bebió y Phoenix se siente doblemente culpable porque Morgana es menor y los problemas parecen hacerse más grandes: ya no es solo por él, Lana podría ser acusada de empujar a los menores a un camino pecaminoso. Las reglas en California sobre el tema de la bebida no son para tomárselas a guasa. Apenas puede concentrarse esos días en su trabajo y reza porque cuando comiencen las clases de japonés, una semana después, esté todo resuelto. Aquel día, en el jardín de bonsáis, recibe una visita inesperada de un joven con un abrigo muy elegante y con zapatos lustrosos. Alguien con cabello grisáceo enmarcando un rostro serio y educado.

—Buenas, Wright. Feliz Año —ambos se quedan mirándose, dudando entre si darse un abrazo o quedarse donde están. Finalmente, Phoenix alarga su mano y Edgeworth la mira con curiosidad antes de estrecharla.

—¿Dónde has estado? Creí que no ibas a volver... —El abogado le explica que salió de viaje a Alemania, donde la familia de su mentor lo esperaba para Navidad y donde ha pasado todos estos días—. Alemania... eso está en Europa. ¿Cuántas horas de vuelo?

—Unas diecisiete, con escala en Reino Unido —Phoenix abre mucho los ojos. ¡Diecisiete horas! Si él lo máximo que ha volado ha sido de Los Ángeles a Seattle y fueron dos horas y media...

—Eso... eso es una buena siesta —Miles sonríe ante el rostro sorprendido de Phoenix y su comentario jovial y Phoenix se siente algo incómodo ante el escrutinio del otro.

—¿Cómo está tu amigo Larry?

—Se morirá de la emoción si sabe que has preguntado por él; aunque está más interesado en tu coche —a continuación camina hacia un arce y escudriña sus hojas con antención—. Pues no sé dónde van a llegar las cosas, está saliendo con la loca de Compton, otra vez. Ella misma ha eliminado las fotos de la web, pero no me fío. Estoy esperando su próximo golpe: a ver qué puede pedirle a Larry que no dependa de nuestra vida. Estoy asustado, sí —dice volviéndose, y traga saliva al recordar su problema con Morgana. Seguramente, Edgeworth no querría saber eso. No parece un hombre que se entregue a placeres mundanos y aparenta responsabilidad; él se iría antes de que sucediera algo. Bastantes problemas tiene en su vida diaria como abogado, será de aquellos con preferencia por una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos, lo cual, se dice Phoenix, ahora desea más que nada. Suspira, sin darse cuenta.

—Tener miedo es señal de que uno es humano. No tenerlo sería ser insensato —Qué ironía, Phoenix siendo animado por un hombre tan importante. Alguien que, tras regresar de su viaje, ha ido directamente a su jardín. Edgeworth debe adorar ese sitio y eso le anima a tener el jardín todavía mejor y más pulcro, sintiendo una pasión desconocida por su trabajo.

Y así, esa mañana, ambos en un entorno pacífico y natural, se hacen compañía en silencio, contemplando sus propias inquietudes y deseos de futuro.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ<em>

¿A que no esperabais que Phoenix se metiera en líos? La verdad es que yo tampoco.


	7. Capítulo 7

Viajar a Alemania siempre ha sido una satisfacción; volver a Los Ángeles le causa una sensación apremiante, y esta vez, intuye Miles, no puede ser por el trabajo. Durante su estadía en Europa con los Von Karma, algo cambió dentro de él. Se dio cuenta de que tanto padre como hija eran muy precisos en su trabajo, pero no tenían alma. Como fiscales se necesitaba sangre fría y pocos escrúpulos para condenar. No obstante, olvidaban que el acusado, en ocasiones, podía ser inocente. En su carrera hacia el triunfo se olvidaban del juicio, del camino, obcecados solo en llegar y ganar. Miles los admiraba, porque pocos fiscales tenían ese sello de perfección y esa pasión por ganar los casos; sin embargo, desde que ha conocido a Wright, se está fijando en otros detalles del cliente, como sus problemas personales, su dificultad para ganar dinero y poder pagarle a él y otras tantas virtudes. Él siempre ha sido eficaz y profesional, algo primordial en un abogado, pero las palabras de Phoenix en esa cena le habían hecho pensar.

_Si yo fuera abogado, me metería tanto en el papel que la línea entre cliente y abogado se disolvería_.

Miles no duda de sus habilidades; de hecho, su posición en el mercado de abogados es inmejorable; pero hete aquí que se está olvidando de algo importante: los sentimientos de la otra persona. Puede ofrecerle ayuda profesional, conseguir la mejor técnica de defensa, pero ¿acaso entra en el corazón de la otra persona? El lema de los Von Karma es claro: no puedes ser la otra persona, o te desviarías de tu objetivo. Ser sentimental y emotivo solo te hará despistarte y perderás. Y él había crecido profesionalmente con esas máximas. ¿Y no era aquello una dificultad para entender a los demás? ¿Por qué tanto él como los Von Karma tienen dificultades para relacionarse? No entienden a las personas... o al menos no pueden bajar a esa estratosférica humildad para situarse a su lado.

Ese Wright le llama la atención; no solo por su jovialidad, sino por sus ideales. Entre hombres de negocios, los valores no existen, y los escrúpulos están a la orden del día. Él mismo ha visto mucha corrupción en su vida y siempre se ha jurado no contagiarse por ello. Pero es difícil en un entorno tan hostil, y casi no puede recordar si ha echado mano de alguna técnica inaceptable para ganar. Está enfadado, porque es la primera vez que duda de sí mismo, y todo por un simple estudiante de botánica. Desde la noche en que salieron, Miles no ha sabido etiquetar a Phoenix en su vida. ¿Es un amigo? ¿Un consejero? ¿Es un conocido? Solo sabe una cosa: quiere conocerle mejor. Pero no puede sugerirle otra salida tan pronto o Wright pensará que trama algo extraño. Eso, sin tener en cuenta que suele frecuentar compañías más jóvenes cuando sale.

De momento, visita el jardín y el invernadero, entabla conversación con él, que parece algo cansado y desanimado. En ocasiones ha encontrado también a Larry de vigilante e incluso ha tenido algunas palabras con él. Larry parece admirarlo mucho por el tipo de trabajo que tiene y porque desde ese día, probablemente, se enamoró de su _Corvette._

El miércoles, sin embargo, se lleva una sorpresa. Cuando sale de su despacho pasa caminando con su maletín, pero ya es tarde, Wright está cerrando el sitio, vestido con sus ropas de calle y Miles decide acercarse para saludarle. Nunca llega. Una jovencita, con cabellera larga y rubia se precipita hacia él, abrazándolo con ganas. Miles se queda plantado en el parque. Es de noche, pero la luz de las farolas alrededor le permiten ver a la chica obsequiándole con un beso de campeonato. Miles ve a miles de parejas besándose en la calle, y cuando es verano, la playa está llena de ellas. No es precursor de besarse en público, pero nunca le ha molestado ver que otros lo hicieran. Hasta entonces. Su maletín cae al suelo, pero es amortiguado por la hierba y apenas hace ruido. Su cuerpo no puede moverse, y los ojos no dejan de observar la escena, a pesar de que su mente quiere apartar la vista de ella. Es una sensación horrible, como si cayera en picado, parecida a la que siente cuando entra a un ascensor. Perturbado, recoge su maletín cuando ambos se han marchado y a paso rápido, recupera su coche y vuelve a casa. El ama de llaves ha cocinado para él, pero Miles no tiene hambre. Inquieto, se prepara un té y se sienta junto a la ventana de un enorme salón, vacío y silencioso. Esa noche, se siente más solo que nunca.

* * *

><p>Como siempre, sumergirse en su trabajo le ha ayudado a olvidar ese mal trago. Aún desconoce a qué se debe la reacción de aquel día, pero tiene algo muy claro: no quiere sentirse así. Sale a cenar con Gumshoe y comparten algunas pláticas sobre los casos del momento, pero ahora mismo, Miles no tiene ganas de ver ni salir para otra cosa. Su sensación de estar a gusto entre policías ha vuelto y sus ganas por visitar el parque Hope se han diluido completamente. Sin embargo, todo cuidado es poco y cuando Miles agarra el móvil y responde una llamada mientras va hacia su coche, algo hace que su estómago vuelque.<p>

—¿Diga?

—Edgeworth, soy Phoenix. ¿Cómo estás? —la impetuosidad del momento hacen a Miles colgar como si fuera un universitario nervioso.

—¿Pero qué hago? —el teléfono vuelve a sonar de nuevo ya en el manos libres, pero Miles se abstiene de responder. Su corazón palpita con violencia, pero no tiene sentido su actuación. Si no habla con Wright, tendrá que darle una explicación. Ignorarle no es una idea madura y Wright tampoco se lo merece, aunque ahora mismo no le apetezca escucharle. Al llegar a su casa, es él quien marca, tras recuperar su autocontrol.

—E-estaba conduciendo. Dime.

—Oh, perdona. ¿Ahora puedes hablar? —como Miles no responde inmediatamente y el otro tampoco le da mucho tiempo para ello, Wright balbucea enseguida—. Bueno, no te quitaré mucho tiempo... la verdad es que necesito que me des el nombre de algún abogado que puedas conocer, el que sea más barato.

Cuando se trata de trabajo, Miles no puede evitar sentirse profesional.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a tu amigo?

—No, no... Larry está bien, yo... es para mí —hay un enorme silencio entonces. Miles abre mucho los ojos y no puede evitar la broma.

—¿A quién has matado, Wright?

—Eh... no, no. Um, verás, es un poco difícil contarlo por teléfono, ¿cuándo podrías venir al jardín? Sé que estás muy ocupado, pero seré breve. Es importante. Por favor.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Miles Edgeworth conduce hacia el sur y aparca frente al apartamento de Wright. Suspira y se queda un largo rato dentro del coche, tratando de calmarse y no mezclar cualesquiera que sean esas emociones que ahora, inesperadamente, le unen al hombre de cabello puntiagudo. Atraviesa la acera hasta los apartamentos y llama. Larry trabaja y están solos en la casa. El abogado encuentra que la casa no está mal, pero hay algunos arreglos que deberían hacer y le sugiere hablar con su casero. Las ventanas están mal engrasadas y la nevera necesita reparación. Ambos se sientan en un incómodo sofá, en el salón, y Phoenix suspira, se mesa el cabello y comienza.

—Gracias por venir, no sabía a quién acudir. No quiero molestar a Lana, últimamente la he causado muchos problemas, y prometí a Ema que hablaría contigo —Miles espera, pero nota al otro nervioso y se pregunta si aquello no será grave—. Voy a contarte algo y quizá después de eso ya no quieras hablar conmigo, lo entiendo. Si al menos me das el nombre de algún abogado, será suficiente.

Miles, entonces, se debate entre varias emociones: por un lado, está enfadado; por otro, frustrado porque opinen por él; pero sobre todo, está preocupado. Phoenix parece estar metido en un lío y él no está seguro de querer ayudarle.

—Fui a una fiesta... y digamos que cometí un error. Había menores —Phoenix levantó los ojos, totalmente abatido—. Existe una enorme posibilidad de que haya hecho algo con una menor y pueda tener problemas por ello.

Miles frunce el ceño ante una historia tan poco concreta.

—¿Existe una posibilidad? ¿Estabas drogado?

—Bebí. No suelo beber y cuando lo hago, me afecta enseguida. Normalmente me suelo dormir, pero entonces tuve una actividad... lujuriosa. Ya, ya sé que no es excusa, pero... cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba encerrado en una habitación con una chica, desnudo.

—¿La conocías? —pregunta Miles sin el menor atisbo de prejuicio. Aunque aquello es más una conversación entre amigos, él sigue sintiéndose profesional.

—Sí, es una conocida —Phoenix aparta las manos de su regazo y las nota sudorosas.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No era consentido? —Phoenix parece abrumado, y se levanta.

—No, no lo era. Al menos, no por mi parte —dice entonces, molesto—. Perdona, es que me siento como si fuera un criminal, he tenido unos días horribles. Escúchame como un amigo, no como un abogado, ¿vale?

Miles se tensa. Quiere decirle que ellos nunca han sido amigos, y que probablemente no pueda haber nada después de que le haya visto con esa chica, pero es un pensamiento inapropiado, infantil y sería bastante impropio enredarle en sus paranoias mentales.

—No sé hacerlo de otro modo —se excusa—. Háblame tú, así no tendré que preguntarte.

—No quiero nada con ella, pero lleva varios meses tratando de ligarme. No quiero ser vanidoso, es verdad. Le he dicho muchas veces que no podemos estar juntos, porque nos separa una enorme diferencia de edad y porque yo no siento nada por ella... pero ahora me ha amenazado con ir a decírselo a sus padres. Y no sé qué pasó esa noche. Sé que tuve un orgasmo con ella, pero no recuerdo nada.

Miles calla durante varios minutos, tratando de digerir esa información, mientras Phoenix le pregunta si quiere más datos.

—¿Has hablado con sus padres?

—Claro que no. Saben que vino conmigo a esa fiesta, pero si se enteran de lo que pasó, es probable que ya no necesite abogado, sino un cirujano para que me cosa mis partes nobles.

Miles se abstiene de reír la broma, tampoco expresa sus sentimientos, tipo "con qué tipo de chicas os relacionais para que os pongan en esas tesituras". Larry parece muy alocado, pero Phoenix no. De hecho, hasta él empezaba a admirarlo como persona, por su corazón puro y sus altos valores.

—Estás decepcionado, ¿no? —Phoenix ha vuelto al sofá, pero ahora a su lado—. Mira, de todo esto eso es lo que más me duele: decepcionarte.

Miles se encuentra con la mirada ojerosa de Wright.

—Eso no debería importarte —indica, con los puños cerrados.

—Pues me importa. Me importa lo que pienses de mí —Miles desvía la mirada, incómodo. Garabatea algo en un papel que saca del bolsillo de su traje magenta y se lo entrega.

—Davon Kuznetsov. Está especializado en Derecho de Familia, pero podría ayudarte. Es ruso. Si vas de mi parte quizá pueda hacerte un precio especial —el abogado se levanta, coge su maletín y se dirige hacia la entrada. Al volverse, ve a Phoenix allí plantado, con ojos llorosos, abatido.

—De verdad que nunca pretendí hacer nada. Por favor, no me odies —Miles cambia el semblante y sonríe, preguntándose cómo es posible que un tío con un problema tan evidente esté más preocupado por su reputación.

—Lo sé. Me marcho, tengo mucho que hacer —Phoenix se acerca a la puerta para despedirlo.

—Gracias. Si todavía me estimas de alguna forma y tuvieras ganas de salir a tomar algo... bueno, ya conoces mi número.

—Hasta luego, Wright.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento se pierde al otro lado. Miles se apresura a bajar las escaleras. No quiere juzgar, no pretende entrar emocionalmente en su piel, pero de alguna manera, sabe que es inocente. En ocasiones, tiene pálpitos como ese, y, satisfecho porque Wright no sea un criminal, conduce el _Corvette_ de camino a su despacho.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ<em>

_Pobre Phoenix... ¿logrará Edgeworth ayudarle? _


	8. Capítulo 8

Phoenix camina, nervioso, de un lado a otro de la habitación. Ha hablado con ese ruso, Davon, que por cierto es un tío que solo al mirarle puede imponer a todo un juzgado, pero no puede hacer nada hasta que no haya una denuncia de por medio. Y por cierto, se necesitarían una serie de pasos a seguir antes de una defensa, y Phoenix solo está en el paso uno. Además, hace unos días recibió una llamada de Miles Edgeworth, preguntándole por su situación. Con toda su frialdad, al menos el abogado parece preocupado por él.

Phoenix ha empezado las clases de japonés, y por ende, las clases con Morgana han vuelto. Pero él ya no se siente cómodo en su compañía, y le ha comunicado su decisión de dejar de ser su profesor. Sobre todo porque no confía en ella, y ya no es agradable estar a su lado. Morgana se ha puesto muy triste y ha dicho que si no vuelve, ella misma hablará con sus padres para que hagan una denuncia. Porque aquel día se acostaron y ella quiere seguir teniendo una relación inexistente, y ambos charlan sobre cómo estar en una relación de pareja en la que una persona no ama a la otra. Por mucho que Phoenix lo intente, con una joven empeñada en poseerlo, no tiene caso. Agobiado ahora que conoce la verdad, decide hablar con sus padres y dejar todo claro. Pero antes va a visitar a la señora Green, que necesita que la acompañen de nuevo al médico porque sigue con sus revisiones para el tobillo, y aunque ya camina sin muletas, aún necesita ayuda.

Concentrado en ayudar a su vecina y dejar de lado sus problemas, Phoenix sale de su apartamento y cruza la calle. La recoge y ambos caminan hacia la parada de autobús más próxima, a quince minutos, cuarenta, quizá, al paso de la señora Green, cuando un enorme deportivo rojo se para junto a ellos. La cabeza de un atractivo joven se asoma y Phoenix lo reconoce enseguida. La ilusión le ilumina el rostro y se acerca a él.

—¡Edgeworth!

—He ido a buscarte al jardín, pero Larry dijo que hoy no trabajas.

—No. Me he cogido el día para ir a casa de Morgana y tratar de aclararlo todo. Con sus padres —Edgeworth pasea la vista por su acompañante y pregunta:

—¿Dónde vais?

—Acompaño a la señora Green al médico. Es viuda y necesita ayuda con su tobillo.

—¿Dónde está ese centro?

—A diez minutos en autobús —y antes de que Phoenix pueda explicar algo más, los tres viajan en el rápido Corvette, que en cinco minutos ha llegado al centro de salud. Ambos se bajan y Phoenix, más que agradecido, le sonríe con sus círculos bajo los ojos, ignorante de su mal estado físico. Miles se lleva un beso húmedo de la señora Green en la mejilla y decide esperarlos allí, en el parking.

—No sé lo que tardaremos, Edgeworth. Por favor, vete. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

—No. Tengo planes contigo —el tono de mando y apremio del abogado pilla a Phoenix completamente de sorpresa, impidiéndole discutir, y desarrollando una extraña admiración hacia el hombre que lo acompaña.

Devuelven a la señora Green a su apartamento y Miles le pide que le cuente absolutamente todo lo que recuerda de aquel día de la fiesta. Phoenix lo hace, y añade que tiene la intención de hablar con los padres de Morgana, pero está nervioso, porque no puede saber qué ocurrió. De momento, ella le ha dicho que sus padres lo escucharán hoy. Miles admite su intención de sacarle la verdad de una u otra forma y tras elucubrar varias formas de hacerlo, ambos trazan un plan de acción. Durante todo el día ha sentido menguar su preocupación, y sabe que es gracias a la influencia de Edgeworth: ese hombre, a pesar de no ser su amigo, se está convirtiendo en alguien especial en muy poco tiempo. Phoenix disfruta de su compañía, de su conversación y admira su capacidad para quedarse callado que Larry no tiene. Sin embargo, Miles Edgeworth sigue siendo un misterio para él. Cuando le hace este comentario, el abogado le resta importancia diciendo que no le gusta hablar de sí mismo, y que solo piense en lo que han acordado y nada más.

Cuando ambos tocan la puerta de los Mint, es una jovencita rubia quien les abre. Se queda en el umbral, algo confusa, al ver a dos hombres ahí.

—Hola, Morgana. Venimos a hablar con tus padres —la chica abre la puerta y los deja pasar, mientras vigila al hombre vestido con un traje magenta y un pañuelo en el cuello. Miles y Phoenix se quedan parados en el salón de la estancia. Phoenix siente su corazón yendo a toda velocidad, pero se dice a sí mismo que esta será la última vez que se sienta así. No dejará que Morgana se salga con la suya.

—Mmmm... —comienza ella, algo insegura, mientras ambos esperan la aparición de sus padres.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dice por fin Phoenix, y Morgana lo mira, acusadora.

—Creí que vendrías solo —frunce el ceño y parece enrabietada. Phoenix suspira, pensando que, si ahora mismo, Edgeworth no estuviera con él, quizá Morgana lo habría atacado, y no violentamente.

—¿Me has mentido? Es eso. No están tus padres. Querías liarme otra vez, ¿no? —ahora Phoenix sí se está enfadando, y se vuelve para marcharse, pero Miles le detiene agarrándole el brazo.

—Espera. Quiero que esta jovencita me lo cuente todo —y se vuelve hacia la rubia, cuya mirada podría matar a alguien—. Señorita Mint...

Debajo de su fachada de enfado, Morgana no puede reprimir una risita.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Él es...

—Soy su pareja —Phoenix queda con la boca abierta, preguntándose si Edgeworth ha puesto en marcha el plan. Inmediatamente, su mano es agarrada por él, de forma posesiva—. Quiero que me cuentes qué ha pasado entre Phoenix y tú, porque esto no está siendo agradable para ninguno de nosotros.

Pero Morgana parece haberse quedado traspuesta, y haber escuchado solo la primera frase. Abre los ojos, alucinada, y repite:

—¿Pa-pareja? ¿Eres gay?

—Eso no es lo que venimos a discutir —dice Edgeworth, y si Phoenix no lo conociera, se acojonaría—. ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?

Morgana tiene ahora los puños apretados, se yergue y proclama:

—Nos acostamos.

Miles no se acobarda ni tampoco suelta la mano de Phoenix, quien sigue los acontecimientos, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué se acostaría contigo, teniéndome a mí? —Phoenix no daba crédito.

—Tú eres un hombre...

—¿Quieres que te explique de forma detallada y específica cómo eso no supone ningún problema entre nosotros? —Phoenix traga saliva. Le ha liberado la mano, pero lo ha acercado a él con su brazo. Puede sentir el calor de Edgeworth, y su presión en la parte baja de la espalda está siendo demasiado abrumadora. Siente que debe actuar.

—Escucha, Morgana. Traté de decirte que no era buena idea, pero esta... esta es la verdad —mira a su compañero con un enorme rubor en su cara y declara—. Yo le quiero a él. No puede haber nada entre nosotros. Es lo que vine a decirle a tus padres.

Morgana parece haber pasado del enfado a la frustración.

—¡Pero te corriste diciendo mi nombre! ¡Y me besaste!

—Estaba borracho. Bebí varios cócteles mientras tú flirteabas conmigo. Creo que se me subió muy deprisa, y que te aprovechaste de eso. Pensaba que eras una mujer en quien se podía confiar, pero estoy decepcionado. Si realmente me acosté contigo, responderé por eso, pero no quiero volver a verte más. Vámonos, Miles —nuevamente, su brazo fue detenido. Miles miraba a la chica de forma acusadora, pero con cierto aire de lástima. Phoenix sentía vergüenza ajena por hacerle pasar ese mal rato a su amigo, que seguro tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estando de intermediario entre él y una chalada.

—Solo una pregunta más, señorita Mint. Si usted se acostó con Phoenix, habrá visto su tatuaje. ¿Dónde lo tiene? —Phoenix se reiría de la profesionalidad de Edgeworth, que parece estar interrogando a un acusado en el juzgado, si no fuera por la situación actual.

Morgana lo mira, confundida. Después, su mirada viaja hacia Phoenix, y luego a todo su cuerpo.

—¿No se acuerda?

—¡Estaba borracha!

—Eso no puede ser —indica Phoenix—. Un amigo de Lana sirvió las bebidas para asegurarse de que ningún menor bebiese. Me enteré después, trabaja con ella en el departamento de policía. Y en la fiesta solo hubo siete menores, y uno de ellos eras tú.

—¿Cómo hiciste entonces para que Wright te hiciera caso y acabara en una habitación contigo? —Morgana parecía nerviosa, se frotaba las manos y parecía acorralada. Era la pregunta clave: si ella confesaba no haber bebido, entonces debería haber visto el tatuaje; si no era así, tendría que explicar de dónde había sacado una botella de alcohol, y estaría en problemas.

—Me parece que estáis mintiendo. Phoenix no tiene ningún tatuaje. Lo vi muy bien.

—Si Phoenix se acostó contigo, lo tienes que saber.

—No hay ningún tatuaje, señor —indica, recalcando el final con rabia y a una señal de Miles, Phoenix se abre la camisa. Ahí, en la parte izquierda de su pecho y en color negro, el hombre exhibe la letra M.

Morgana lo mira, y niega con la cabeza.

—Yo lo desnudé y no vi nada de eso... ¿por qué haces esto? —por fin aparece la Morgana dolida y Phoenix casi siente compasión cuando sus ojos se elevan hacia él.

—Eres tú quien miente y no quiere decir la verdad. Te perdonaré si me dices qué pasó realmente. Vamos, Morgana, tú no eres así... ya sabes que no puede pasar nada entre nosotros. Cuéntamelo. Miles guardará el secreto.

Por fin, los ojos de Morgana comienzan a hacer aguas, justo cuando se da cuenta de que esa "eme" no es por su nombre, sino por el del hombre que lo acompaña. Realmente, está dolida. Quería a Phoenix a toda costa, pero ninguno de sus trucos dio resultado y ahora ni siquiera va a poder verlo en las clases. Abrumada, siente que todo ha terminado, que ha perdido. No puede luchar contra un amor no correspondido. Se sienta y comienza a contar todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó a la fiesta hasta que se marchó de ella: logró intimar con Phoenix, pero no fue gracias al alcohol, sino a un polvo que está de moda en Los Ángeles que promete sexo para una noche. Ella lo fue diluyendo en su bebida. Al parecer, Phoenix podría haber corrido peligro al mezclarlo con alcohol, pero su único efecto secundario fue no acordarse de nada. Finalmente, Morgana les pide disculpas, les asegura que tomó medidas anticonceptivas y les pide que lo guarden en secreto.

Miles anota todos los datos de la droga en su libreta, mientras Phoenix asimila las palabras de la chica. Tuvieron sexo, y no puede dejar de sentirse mal.

—No eres la primera persona a quien le pasa esto —indica Miles, una vez en el coche—. De todos modos, hazte unos análisis de sangre por si hubiera algún problema. No caí en que pudieran haberte drogado de verdad...

—Yo tampoco...

Phoenix no puede evitar sentirse sucio y ruin mientras Miles Edgeworth conduce hacia su apartamento. No puede creer cómo Morgana lo engañó mientras él sólo le hacía un favor dándole clases. En su vida diaria, él cree en la humanidad. Y Morgana no es una chica criada por una familia rota o en un lugar dudoso como pueda ser la novia de Larry; no entiende por qué ha recurrido a algo tan rastrero para conseguir a un hombre.

—No te comas la cabeza, Wright —dice a su lado un muy enfadado Edgeworth.

El moreno se frota las sienes. Un dolor de cabeza muy grande se está formando ahí y en lugar de sentirse liberado, solo puede sentir impotencia y decepción.

—He sido un idiota. La invité para que se divirtiera y así me lo paga... además, ¿por qué no pude resistirme a la droga?

—Wright, no hagas dramas. Nadie puede resistirse a una droga —el abogado conduce más despacio de lo normal, y parece pensativo. Phoenix lo mira con atención y una sensación de agradecimiento lo invade.

—Miles... gracias por todo. No sé cómo pagártelo. Realmente, me defendiste ahí dentro.

—A mí se me ocurre una cosa: hazte un estudio médico y de ahora en adelante cuida las compañías.

El silencio les acompaña durante el resto del trayecto. Al llegar a casa, a Phoenix le cuesta sacarse de la mente lo ocurrido, pero no puede dejar de maravillarse de la mente del abogado y del plan que urdió para que ella misma se incriminara. Mientras se quita la ropa frente al espejo se queda mirando esa eme que adorna su pectoral izquierdo, y que acaba acariciando con vehemencia durante la noche, mientras duerme.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ<em>

A solo dos capis del final... ¿se darán cuenta de su atracción y las ganas de su compañía?


	9. Capítulo 9

9.

Miles levanta la vista del legajo de documentos en su despacho: aún no comprende por qué se lanzó a ayudar a una persona que apenas conoce y de quien no puede poner la mano en el fuego. Él no hace favores a nadie, no se implica emocionalmente con nadie, no deja que la otra persona llegue a conocerle lo suficiente... él no es como Wright. Un tipo que ayuda a las ancianas a ir al médico, que busca ayuda para sacar las castañas del fuego a su mejor amigo, que quiere integrar a jovencitas en una fiesta a riesgo de sufrir acoso. No, no es como Wright. No tiene un corazón puro y noble, no se lanza a ayudar a otros, porque le importa muy poco la humanidad. Cada uno tiene lo suyo, ese había sido siempre su lema. Pero ahora, cada vez que pasea por la calle y ve a un mendigo, le mira de verdad, lo considera como ser humano, y a veces, hasta les da unas monedas; y por si fuera poco, ha aceptado una defensa por un precio irrisorio porque el hombre acusado no tiene familia ni nadie que pueda responder por él. El Miles que él conocía se está transformando y eso le está dejando un sabor agridulce. Un sabor de anhelo y deseo que le deja un regusto a desesperación. Una vez solucionado todo, no debería hacerle desear la presencia del otro. No debería querer mirar a otros ojos que no fueran redondos y azules y no debería sentirse tan excitado como un adolescente.

Solo le ha visto una vez después de aquella pantomima. Phoenix le invitó a cenar: charlaron, se conocieron mejor. Quizá fue ese el error. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Miles habló de sí mismo. Y Phoenix escuchó. Escuchó cómo había perdido a su padre cuando tenía nueve años en un terremoto y cómo le aterraba volver a vivir otro de nuevo. Phoenix le confesó su miedo a las alturas y ambos se rieron de ellos mismos. Phoenix volvió a dormirse sobre los asientos de cuero y esta vez Miles tardó bastante en despertarlo.

Miles sacude la cabeza y decide hacer una pausa para tomar té. Justo cuando vuelve con la taza a su mesa, alguien llama a la puerta. La sorpresa al encontrar a Phoenix Wright, sonriente y encantador, al otro lado, le ponen en guardia.

—Espera, Wright... ¿cómo has entrado? —si bien su secretaria ni siquiera le avisó, no recuerda haberle dicho cuál es su lugar de trabajo.

—Se lo sonsaqué a Lana —el moreno le tiende un documento—. Mis análisis.

Miles frunce el ceño.

—¿Has venido aquí solo para eso? Estoy ocupado, Wright —el moreno se vuelve y admira la salita, obsesivamente ordenada con una taza humeante sobre la mesa.

—Estabas haciendo una pausa, he llegado en el momento oportuno —deja la hoja de papel sobre la mesa y se sienta en un magnífico sofá del mismo color que el traje de Miles. De hecho, la oficina está regada de magenta. La tapicería, las cortinas, los cuadros...

—Ni una palabra —le advierte, y Phoenix calla, sonriente. La última vez, ambos hablaron de sus obsesiones y Miles confesó que era un amante del orden y la limpieza; no mencionó el color magenta. Para evitar cualquier comentario, coge la hoja del médico donde, en una caligrafía bastante dudosa, se plasma la salud del sujeto Phoenix Wright, año de nacimiento mil novecientos noventa y dos...

—Wright... ¿tienes treinta tacos? —el moreno lo mira, cogido por sorpresa.

—Sí.

Miles lo escruta con la mirada y pasea la vista por su cuerpo con evidente descaro. ¿Pues no es idiota? Phoenix nunca le dijo que tuviera veinte años. La verdad es que siempre fue él quien pensó en Wright como alguien bastante más joven...

—Eres un inmaduro —suelta, molesto consigo mismo, ignorante del motivo por el cual saber su edad le sienta tan mal.

—¿Creíste que era menor que tú? ¿Te hacía ilusión corromperme, o qué? —bromea Wright. Todas sus ojeras han desaparecido, así como la preocupación y su decepción profundas. Eso le hace parecer más apetecible, y Miles no quiere pensar en eso.

—Así que estás limpio —dice, para cambiar de tema. No sabría explicarle por qué creyó todo ese tiempo que era tan infantil. No es solo por sus compañías, sino porque parece el eterno adolescente, inocente e ingenuo… y también corruptible—. ¡Ejem!

Avergonzado, devuelve el informe a su dueño y coge la taza de té de canela con manzana. ¿Por qué ha elegido esa mezcla? La canela es afrodisiaca. Dios, lo que le faltaba…

—Tu oficina es increíble. Es cierto, puedo notar tu obsesión con el orden. Hasta tus libros están colocados por tamaño y color de tapas…

—Wright…

—Te debió dar un ataque cuando entraste en mi casa, con todo nuestro desorden. No es que yo sea ordenado, pero Larry me gana. He de decir, sin embargo, que mantengo los baños pulcros, y…

—Wright, tengo trabajo —puede notar la mirada del moreno, quizá desencantado. Cuando vuelve a su mesa, Wright está frente a él, con una sonrisa espléndida que casi le hace escupir su té.

—Me marcho, entonces. Pero te llamaré para celebrarlo —Miles abre la boca para decirle que no es necesario; ya le invitó el otro día, y a él tampoco le apetece celebrar nada. No, cuando algo le ocupa más tiempo en su memoria que el trabajo, es preocupante. Significa que se irá obsesionando con el tipo hasta hacerle perder el juicio, y a él no le gusta perder. Sin embargo, el viernes, Miles pasa por el parque Hope y decide dar una vuelta por el jardín de bonsáis. A la entrada está Larry, charlando con una jovencita de dudosa reputación, con ropas muy ajustadas.

—¡Ey, Edgey! —el abogado se encoge de hombros ante el diminutivo. Entre ese bala perdida y Wright llamándolo por su nombre porque según él, ahora son pareja, se encuentra de repente con dos amigos en su vacía lista de contactos. El abogado solo levanta el brazo y le saluda, para entrar seguidamente al jardín.

Los bonsáis están preciosos. Miles puede ver la mano fantasma de Wright cuidándolos y regándolos, podándolos y alambrándolos. Desde la entrada se escucha el agua caer y las paredes amortiguan los ruidos de fuera, dándote una sensación inmediata de calidez y relax. Es un puzzle perfecto, los colores, el orden, la delicadeza, los detalles... y sin embargo le falta una única pieza para estar completo. Miles suspira, sintiéndose estúpido y decide volver a la salida, donde Larry ya se ha cambiado y está a punto de recoger.

—Deberías tener cuidado con las compañías, Butz —el rubio lo mira, divertido.

—Ahora soy libre, puedo ligarme a quien quiera —Edgeworth abre los ojos, pasmado. Wright siempre hablaba de lo mal que llevaba Larry las rupturas. ¿Es él, o el mundo ha girado demasiado en los últimos días?—. Es la primera vez que me alegro de que me hayan dejado. Claro, que ya lloré por esta chica en su momento, pero han sido demasiadas preocupaciones. ¿Te conté que estuve una semana con diarrea por el susto que me dio cuando publicó las fotos?

No, pero es una información que podría haberse evitado, no es necesaria tanta confianza.

—Espero que eso te ayude a buscar a alguien concreto, o por lo menos no elijas a alguien de Compton. ¿Tú no haces una primera cita donde se preguntan todas esas cosas? ¿Estudias, trabajas, dónde vives? —Larry ríe sonoramente.

—No, ocupamos el tiempo en algo más divertido —Larry le guiña el ojo mientras cierra con llave la puerta que da a los bonsáis y Miles desvía la mirada—. Pero tú pareces un tipo que prefiere documentarse. Por eso de ser abogado, ¿no? Habrá muchas cosas que hagas influido por tu trabajo. Bueno, Nick es buen conversador, y definitivamente tú eres muy buen chófer...

Miles lo mira, atónito, inseguro de haber recibido un halago. Un momento. ¿Ha insinuado...?

—Wright y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación —se apresura a desmentir, y reconoce cierto sabor amargo al decirlo.

Ya han salido y Larry ha recogido su mochila, que ahora lleva al hombro y se dispone a cerrar la segunda puerta, la del pasillo. En pocos minutos, el jardín de bonsáis se apaga.

—Vaya, sí que eres clásico, aún le llamas por el apellido. Yo creí que venías al jardín por la belleza de nuestro vigilante, pero debes de ser uno de esos tipos obsesionados con los bonsáis, como Nick con su japonés. Qué raros sois, tíos. Pues pensadlo, porque tenéis mucho en común. Mira, si aún quieres hacer algo al respecto, Nick debe estar cerrando el invernadero —y ante la sorpresa de Miles, explica—. Hoy hemos coincidido en turnos. A menos que prefieras llevarme a casa en tu elegante y cómodo deportivo...

Es cierto, Larry habla como un condenado, pero de alguna forma, sus frases no son estúpidas, ni parece ajeno a la química que tienen él y Wright. Quizá es buen tipo, y simplemente, le gusta vivir al límite.

—Hasta luego, Butz —Miles pasea por el Hope cuando Larry se marcha, pero sus pies tienen muy claro el destino, y se para frente al invernadero, donde aún hay luz. Miles no se atreve a entrar, por primera vez se para antes de entrar. ¿Por qué viene al Grand Hope? ¿Por qué ha ayudado a Wright? ¿Por qué busca inconscientemente su compañía? ¿Es un capricho? ¿Es porque hace mucho tiempo que no tiene una cita o porque realmente Wright lo ha cautivado? Con ese traje de vigilante, con ese aspecto juvenil e inmaduro, con su tirria a lo hombres de la ley, con ese pelo de punta... Miles Edgeworth nunca ha salido con alguien así. Quizá solo le hace gracia porque es diferente. Tal vez con una noche loca se le pase la obsesión; sonríe. Después del tema Morgana, duda que pueda arrastrarlo a algún sitio con la excusa de practicar sexo sin compromisos. Tampoco podría sacar el tema como quien habla del tiempo, en general...

—¡Miles! —la voz le ha tomado por sorpresa y casi le da un ataque. Wright está ante él, ha cerrado el invernadero, está vestido con ropa casual y lleva una mochila al hombro.

—Yo... me marcho, solo estaba de paso —se gira sobre sus talones a tiempo para darse cuenta, poco después, de que le siguen.

—¿Pero qué dices? Vamos a tomar algo, hombre. Cuando vienes por aquí, mis días son mucho mejor —el corazón de Miles martillea como loco. No sabe si considerarlo un comentario aleatorio o algo con más significado... no sabe manejar sus emociones. Con treinta años, él sí es un niño en algunas cosas.

—He venido a despedirme. Voy a pasar seis meses en Alemania, haciendo un curso de sistemas fiscales.

Miles camina mirando al suelo, y entonces se percata de la ausencia de Wright. Se vuelve, ha quedado atrás, mirándole, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Seis meses? Pero... pero... ¡no cuidaré el jardín igual si tú no vienes! —Wright parece molesto y tiene los puños apretados. Y por cierto, de su mano izquierda mana un líquido rojo, que no se vería si no fuera por las farolas que aún iluminan.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás sangrando —sin pensar, sin tener en cuenta la maniobra, Miles se acerca y coge la mano de Wright. Está vendada, y el vendaje se está empapando.

—Es solo un corte que me he hecho hoy con una de las pancartas de exposición. No es nada —y lo mira, acusador—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

Miles no responde y se dirige a algún sitio con la excusa de ponerle otro vendaje.

—No es necesario.

—Estás sangrando. Puedes coger infección —Phoenix se da la vuelta y le explica que volverá a vendarse, y saca las llaves para abrir de nuevo el invernadero. Se mete en la caseta y localiza el botiquín. Miles se lo quita, y el otro se deja hacer. El abogado limpia la herida con un desinfectante y espera un poco a que deje de sangrar. Después, le aplica la venda sobre el dedo índice y la asegura con otro vendaje, sin darse cuenta de que está siendo observado con atención—. Ya está. Haz el favor de curártelo otra vez mañana.

Miles alza los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de Wright. Cerca, muy cerca. Traga saliva, y se pregunta si no escuchará el vigilante sus latidos desacompasados. Si no sentirá sus dudas, sus temores. Si alguna vez podría besar esos labios y pretender que pudiera tener una vida a su lado, sin cagarla, sin ser Larry. Vivir al límite. Quizá están menospreciando un modo de vida correcto. Uno que él no podría llevar a cabo. No se lanza, no se arriesga. Por eso cuenta mentiras, por eso huye de sí mismo, porque él es Miles Edgeworth, y no quiere volver a sentir una pérdida importante en su vida.

—Miles... —la voz de Phoenix es tan sentida, tan directa—. Dime cuándo te marchas.

No se ha dado cuenta de que Phoenix juega con las solapas de su gabardina; solo sabe que si se acerca un poco más, podrá besarlo, y su mano está subiendo por propia voluntad, sin permiso, hasta posarse en la nuca del otro, quien cierra los ojos y se abandona a la caricia. Es un gesto de sumisión y aceptación, y su corazón da un vuelco. Puede acercarse, probablemente no sea empujado o rechazado. Lo atrae hacia sí, abrazándolo, le susurra al oído que lo echará de menos y los brazos de Wright lo rodean automáticamente. Se quedan así unos segundos, hasta que Wright se separa, evita todo contacto de miradas y se dispone a cerrar la garita y el invernadero.

Miles sale al frío de la noche, anhelando un poco más el cuerpo de Phoenix.

—Si no tienes ningún plan, puedo llevarte —propone, aunque secretamente sea él quien desee al vigilante a su lado, que por fin lo mira a los ojos.

—En realidad yo iba a... —la vista de Phoenix se pierde en un punto en la lejanía—. ¡Oh, joder!

Miles se vuelve, asustado, pero no ve nada. Por un momento creyó que alguien se peleaba detrás de él o que algún edificio iba a caerse, o que algún coche se la había pegado...

—¡Ha sido preciosa! Una estrella fugaz... nunca he visto una cuya caída dure tanto. Ha ido así —hace un ademán con la mano sana—. Increíble...

Miles lo empuja, molesto.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Ambos acuden a cenar a una cafetería de la zona, tal como quiso sugerir Phoenix antes de que la estrella fugaz le interrumpiera. Miles le cuenta una historia inventada acerca de su viaje a Alemania, y Phoenix apenas dice nada, casi no habla, se limita a comer y a responder con breves comentarios. A Miles le duele ver esa expresión en el otro, y no entiende por qué Phoenix parece tan afectado pero no dice absolutamente nada del tema. ¿Quizá le ha pillado la mentira? No lo puede saber. Lo que sí siente, al traspasar la puerta de la cafetería al salir, es el regusto amargo que le ha dejado la cena. Phoenix no lo sabe, pero Miles no volverá a llamarle, ni a ayudarle con sus líos... por un momento se plantea el hecho de pedirle sexo, ahora que sabe que no le es indiferente, pero es algo egoísta y por una vez, quiere que le recuerde como es en realidad, un abogado muy competente lleno de miedos y de románticos ideales.

Tras una caminata hacia el edificio donde trabaja Miles, ambos se meten en el coche, el conductor enciende la calefacción y se ponen en marcha. Tras un rato de silencio, Phoenix apoya la mano sobre el brazo de Miles y solicita, muy serio, que conduzca hacia ninguna parte.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Solo... no quiero ir a casa —Miles vuelve la cabeza, extrañado.

—¿Has discutido con Larry?

—No. Es la idea de tu marcha. Me ha dejado un poco deprimido —el abogado obedece, mientras le entran todas las culpas posibles. Él está mintiendo y Phoenix solo es sincero con sus sentimientos. Coge la autopista de la playa y para en las inmediaciones. Baja las ventanillas; el sonido de las olas llega hasta ellos. Phoenix, visiblemente emocionado, le da las gracias y se queda sentado sobre la tapicería, admirando el infinito. Ambos comparten un silencio pesado y angustioso, hasta que la voz ronca de Phoenix se manifiesta.

—¿Me escribirás? —Miles lo mira, confundido. Phoenix parece haberse creído todo el rollo del viaje, y es como si estuviera... resignado. Saca una libreta de su mochila y garabatea en un papel—. Estas son mis señas.

Miles recoge el papel y por un momento siente como si hubiera vivido ese instante. Trata de recordar con quién, sin éxito. Su mente parece regresar a la realidad. Está apretando el papel en su mano mientras mira las olas remontando la arena. Llevan varios minutos con las ventanillas bajadas y Miles decide subirlas.

—Hace frío, voy a llevarte a casa —Phoenix no se resiste, y pasan todo el trayecto en silencio hasta que llegan al barrio. Miles aparca frente a la casa de la señora Green, pero ya no hay luz y es posible que la señora esté en el séptimo sueño, al igual que su acompañante. Es otra de las cosas por las que sabe que su relación nunca funcionará: a Wright, si no le das conversación, se duerme. Por supuesto, Miles no piensa en el increíble deportivo que lleva, ni en los asientos calefactores, que inducirían a cualquiera a un sueño profundo. No cae en que quizá ese asiento sea mucho más cómodo que la cama donde Phoenix duerme. Él solo cree estar fallando.

Lo mira largo rato, apaga las luces y el motor; pasan al menos unos quince minutos hasta que decide despertarlo. Pero antes garabatea en el mismo papel que Wright le ha dado, por detrás, y lo introduce en el bolsillo del abrigo del otro. Suspira, ignora el nudo en la garganta y mueve a Wright, que se despierta, desorientado.

—¿Otra vez me he dormido? Eres diabólico, me pones trampas para que me quede —sonríe, adormilado, y coge la mochila, ahora entre sus piernas. Lanza una mirada intensa a Miles y sin pensar, se quita el cinturón y se inclina sobre él, plantándole un beso casto en la comisura de sus labios—. Llámame, quiero verte antes de que te vayas.

Miles lo observa desde la lejanía, en el interior de su coche con tapicería de cuero, que de repente se ha quedado desnudo y frío sin el copiloto. En los próximos meses deberá volver a acostumbrarse a conducir solo. Quizá el viaje a Alemania sea una gran idea después de terminar el caso que tiene entre manos. Alza un dedo y lo posa entre la mejilla y la boca, consciente ahora de la calidez de los labios de Wright.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ<em>

_Ay, tan dulces ellos..._

_Me temo que subiré un capítulo más de los que había pensado. Muchas gracias por leer y si de verdad te ha gustado y quieres que haya más historias de tu OTP lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dejar un comentario, anima a los autores a seguir subiendo fics._

_Comentar no hace daño._


	10. Capítulo 10

10.

Ema escucha con atención toda la historia de Morgana con la boca abierta. A veces, ella también se pregunta por qué algunos estudiantes acuden a drogas o alcohol como solución a sus problemas. Bebe un poco de la limonada que hay sobre la mesa de centro y suspira. Ella y Phoenix acaban de hacer un descanso para cenar después de repasar todos los temas para examen. Han estado improvisando un diálogo en japonés durante casi media hora y ahora les cuesta volver a hablar en su idioma original. La mesa está llena de hojas debido a las numerosas veces que han repetido los kanjis. Ambos han escrito una redacción, se la han dejado leer al otro y se la han autocorregido. Ahora que la señora Green ya no tiene que volver a las clínicas porque su pie ha mejorado y a que Larry parece no tener más problemas de los habituales, Phoenix tiene mucho tiempo para sí mismo, por fin. Lo primero que harán Ema y él en cuanto acaben el examen será ir a Venice Beach y alquilar unas bicis, llevar un picnic y pasar el día allí con otros compañeros de clase. Le apetece mucho, pero no tanto como volver a ver a Edgeworth. Después de aquel día en que ambos se quedaron mirando el mar, apenas ha sabido nada de él. Sus llamadas no han servido para alcanzar su voz, y su secretaria no le ha dejado pasar a su despacho. Phoenix está preocupado, porque ve aquella noche cada vez más como una despedida. Que está ocupado, es cierto. Le ha preguntado a Lana y lo ha corroborado: está en mitad de un caso, aunque no es tan importante como para ser anunciado en los periódicos, y Phoenix tampoco quiere ser pesado. Sabe que no es ni remotamente parecido a la gente que frecuenta, que es introvertido, complicado y muy serio. Sabe que es un adicto al trabajo y que, al contrario que él, no tendrá la necesidad presurosa que lo está golpeando esos últimos días: la realidad de verlo, de hablar con él y de conocerlo más. La sensación de que ambos tienen un conector que los hace ser similares y diferentes al mismo tiempo. La sensación de quererlo no como un amigo...

—¿Phoenix? Te estoy llamando, te has ido a Babia —protesta Ema, y recoge los platos y vasos de la mesa.

Phoenix se levanta para ayudarla.

—Perdona, estaba pensando.

—¿En quién? Tenías una cara la mar de interesante. ¿Has conocido a alguien que te haya gustado? ¿Chico o chica? Ya sé que no le haces ascos a ninguno...

—¡Ema! —se rasca la nuca, todo avergonzado.

—¿Es mentira? —la joven introduce la vajilla en el lavaplatos y se vuelve hacia su amigo.

—No lo es pero... haces que suene como un vicioso y no soy así.

—Bueno, ser bisexual es tener pocos escrúpulos...

—Ahora soy asesino... —Ema le palmea la espalda.

—¿Vas a quedarte o no? Ya sabes que aquí no hay jovencitas que quieran acosarte. Yo no te encuentro nada interesante.

—¡Ey! Eso ha dolido —Phoenix la empuja, y ambos ríen en su camino hacia el recibidor, donde Ema le entrega a Phoenix su abrigo, lo despide y el joven, cargado con su mochila, se dirige hacia la estación de autobús más próxima. La temperatura ha bajado hace varios días, y Phoenix introduce las manos en los bolsillos cuando las siente frías. Su ceño se frunce al sacar un papel y se queda parado en mitad de la acera al ver sus señas: esa nota se la había entregado a Edgeworth la última vez que se vieron. Su corazón bombea salvajemente. ¿Por qué se la ha devuelto? Su mente no puede procesar nada más que "rechazo, rechazo". Phoenix dobla la nota con la visión algo borrosa. ¿Acaso Edgeworth le consideraba una molestia y por eso ahora no responde sus llamadas ni le viene a visitar al jardín? Dos semanas. Dos jodidas semanas de silencio entre ellos. Cierto es que no llegó a ser su mejor amigo, pero compartieron intimidades, preocupaciones, como si realmente se estuvieran conociendo para ser algo más... al hacer la doblez repara entonces en una caligrafía elegante y estirada. Phoenix le da la vuelta.

"Nozomi"

Una aislada, cuidada y centrada palabra en el papel que le confunde aún más. No recuerda si la nota llevaba escrito esto, aunque quizá fuera un apunte de japonés... entonces recuerda que en casa de Ema no han repasado esa palabra como algo nuevo en el temario. Es más, ni siquiera sabe qué significa. Y no es su letra. Y esa nota la tuvo Edgeworth. Y él se quedó dormido en su coche antes de marcharse. Lo que significa que fue Miles quien le puso eso. Aún con los latidos a cien, y extrañado, abre su mochila para sacar el diccionario que siempre lleva a clase y localizar la sílaba _no_. Allí está:

"Nozomi: deseo/anhelo/esperanza/expectativa/probabilidad/posibilidad"

Phoenix frunce el ceño, analizando ese kanji que no había visto hasta ahora, aunque reconoce ciertos radicales en él. Como toda palabra japonesa, según el kanji puede tener varios significados. Pero ¿qué quiso decir Miles con eso? ¿Y por qué eligió una palabra suelta en japonés, fuera de todo contexto con el que poder interpretarlo mejor? Comienza a chispear y se da prisa en coger el siguiente autobús que lo lleva a casa. Desde allí trata nuevamente de llamar a Miles, pero solo le salta el contestador. Cansado, Phoenix decide dejar un mensaje.

—Miles, soy Phoenix. Sé que estarás ocupado y que quizá no quieras volver a verme después de todas las molestias que causé, pero de verdad tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante. Devuélveme la llamada, por favor.

* * *

><p>Por suerte, nada ha perturbado su mente antes del examen, salvo su constante pensamiento hacia Edgeworth. Así que Phoenix, cansado de comerse el coco, se presenta en la comisaría un jueves después de trabajar. Pregunta por Lana en varios despachos, pero ella parece haber salido de servicio. Un tipo alto y fornido lo mira con cierto interés. Lleva un chaleco gris y una perilla y tiene cierto aire de donjuán.<p>

—¿Buscas a la inspectora?

Phoenix lo observa con indecisión. No es un poli, pero se mueve por la comisaría como si fuera su casa.

—Es un tema personal, no puede ayudarme.

—Termina su turno dentro de una hora, si te quieres quedar. Pero he de decir que yo llegué antes, así que no sé si tendrá tiempo para atenderte —Phoenix lo mira, curioso.

"¿Y este tío tan emperifollado y mandón quién será?"

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo, aunque la busco a ella, realmente es para preguntar por otra persona.

—¿Por otra persona? Quizá la conozca... —el hombre tiene una mirada intensa y por algún motivo exuda liderazgo. Phoenix duda antes de preguntar, pero tampoco es un secreto y no pierde nada por preguntar.

—Es un abogado: Miles Edgeworth.

El otro abre los ojos, sorprendido.

—Todos conocen aquí a Miles Edgeworth. ¿Eres un cliente suyo? —Phoenix duda antes de responder.

—Sí. No logro hablar con él, y había escuchado que iba a marcharse. Es un tema importante —insiste, pero la persistencia parece reflejarse en su mirada y el tipo le pide que lo siga.

—¿Eres amigo de Lana Skye? —pregunta, mientras abre un archivo y consulta unas fichas.

—Solo de su hermana Ema —Phoenix espera, y el otro parece notar su incomodidad. Le tiende la mano para presentarse.

—Disculpa, soy Diego Armando, un fiscal del distrito de San Francisco. Hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí, pero supongo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho —eleva una ficha y frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué teléfono tienes?

Phoenix le dicta el móvil donde ha estado llamando todo este tiempo y Diego lo mira, atónito.

—Ese es su móvil personal... él no suele dar a nadie su móvil personal... ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

—Me lo dio él mismo, me estuvo ayudando con unos asuntos. ¿Por qué, tiene algún otro número de contacto?

—El profesional —Diego duda durante un instante—. No puedo dártelo sin su permiso. ¿Te parece bien si le llamo yo y le digo que lo esperas aquí?

—Es posible que ya no me recuerde —pero si da su nombre, con toda seguridad, Edgeworth le mandará a paseo. Algo que le ha quedado claro es que no quiere hablar con él. ¿Podría hacerse pasar por otra persona? No sabe qué sería peor, pero si es Diego quien llama y Miles se niega a verlo, Phoenix seguiría insistiendo con Lana hasta dar con él—. Pero está bien, llame. Soy Phoenix Wright.

Diego marca el móvil desde uno de los fijos de la policía y al rato vuelve.

—Dice que se pasará por tu lugar de trabajo mañana —los ojos de Phoenix se iluminan y estrecha la mano de Diego con evidente satisfacción, tras darle las gracias.

* * *

><p>Finaliza marzo, y algunos bonsáis ya han echado flores y cambiado de color. Phoenix alambra unas ramas mientras mira constantemente hacia la puerta. Poco después es casi la hora de cerrar y Miles no se ha pasado en toda la tarde. No recuerda haber estado tan nervioso desde que intimó con su primer chico.<p>

Resignado, Phoenix cierra el patio y se dispone a cambiarse de ropa para cerrar cuando la puerta se abre y un conocido letrado vestido con traje magenta y abrigo negro de paño se cuela por ella. Lleva el maletín y una expresión indescifrable.

—¡Miles! —Phoenix acude a la puerta inmediatamente, dejando las llaves sobre la mesa del vigilante—. Ya creí que no vendrías.

—Wright.

Hay un incómodo silencio, espeso, que crea una tensión entre ambos. Finalmente, Miles deja el maletín en el suelo.

—Querías hablar conmigo.

Phoenix da unos pasos hacia él para darle la vuelta al cartel de abierto con el fin de evitar que nadie más entre al lugar.

—Miles, ¿estás bien? Te he llamado muchas veces, te he dejado recados en el contestador... ¿hay algún motivo por el cual quieras dejar de verme? —La pregunta, así planteada, hace a Miles vacilar. Pareciera como si quisiera decir algo y sin embargo prefiriera callar—. Estás raro. ¿Acaso pensabas marcharte sin despedirte?

—Debo pedirte perdón, Wright. Mis habilidades sociales dejan bastante que desear. Debí haberte devuelto las llamadas, pero... sentía que no era correcto hablar contigo.

Phoenix se arrima a la mesa, sin entender. Su enfado da paso a una tristeza acusada.

—¿He hecho algo mal? Dímelo por favor, me mata no saber qué te pasa.

—No, no has hecho nada. Es un tema personal, un tema mío. Yo... creo que es mejor que no vuelva a verte —dicho esto, se agacha para recoger el maletín, pero Phoenix se pone de espaldas a la puerta.

—No te dejaré salir hasta que no me expliques.

—Por favor, no hagas una escena...

—Miles —Phoenix le coge del brazo, en sus ojos una súplica callada. Inmediatamente al contacto con su brazo, Miles suelta el maletín y da un paso atrás, dejando a Wright aún más confundido—. ¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo nada...

—No soy una persona fácil de entender —Phoenix quiere verbalizar que no le extraña, porque si se guarda sus emociones y problemas y no los cuenta, es posible que no se conozca ni él mismo—, por eso te pido, si alguna vez has sentido aprecio por mí, que me olvides. Haz como si nunca me hubieras conocido.

Ahora Phoenix sí está enfadado. Que alguien no se aclare por temas diversos es una cosa, pero que le digan qué tiene que hacer es otra muy distinta. Y a él no le gusta seguir órdenes de nadie.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Hay realmente alguna razón por la que estés pidiendo algo así? ¿Cómo voy a olvidarte? No quiero olvidarte, quiero conocerte más. Quiero estar contigo, Miles. ¿Por qué no me aceptas en tu vida?

Hay una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del abogado.

—Porque no quiero un amigo —es su sentencia final, y espera que suficientemente clara.

Phoenix se aleja para meter la mano en su mochila y sacar un papel. Un papel que Miles reconoce instantáneamente.

—Entiendo que no quieres un amigo. ¿Por qué, si no, ibas a escribir esto? —Miles recoge el papel y lo mira sin ninguna emoción—. No sabes japonés, pero elegiste muy bien esta palabra. Dime, ¿qué pensabas cuando la pusiste? ¿En cuál de los significados pensabas cuando me pusiste esto, Miles? ¿Deseo, probabilidad, esperanza, anhelo? Porque eso es lo que pone en mi diccionario de japonés.

Miles vuelve a sonreír, arruga el papel y lo arroja al suelo.

—Solo fue un error...

Phoenix se agacha, lo recoge y vuelve a tirar a Miles del brazo.

—Nadie que piense que es un error escribiría esto. Si pensaras que es un error sentir esto, jamás lo hubieras escrito. Nunca me lo hubieras entregado. ¿Qué es lo que temes, Miles, que no te corresponda o que realmente tengas alguna expectativa de mí que no podría ser capaz de cumplir? ¿Es porque no soy de tu clase social?

—¿Y de qué clase social soy yo? No digas tonterías, Wright.

—De la que no dice las cosas a la cara. Del tipo de personas a las que les está pasando algo y prefieren tragárselo en lugar de solucionarlo. De las que abandonan antes de saber si tienen posibilidades o no —Miles abre los ojos, y el agarre de Wright se esfuma—. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que cuando escribiste esto, no querías convencerme a mí, sino a ti mismo. Sientes algo por mí y crees que no es correcto.

Miles lo mira y su respiración se torna pesada. Probablemente, debió haberlo sospechado. Wright es muy franco y demasiado directo. Sabe que no tiene escapatoria y ha de confesar. Y por primera vez en su vida se queda sin palabras.

—Protesto... esto es... protestable.

—El colmo. Reserva todo eso para el tribunal. En fin, Edgeworth, me marcho. Está claro que no voy a conseguir nada —Wright se aparta un poco para ponerse tras la mesa, se quita la ropa frente a él, sin ningún pudor, se pone su ropa de calle y agarra las llaves, mientras Edgeworth sigue congelado en el sitio. Después añade—. Sé feliz, aunque sea sin mí, solo recuerda una cosa: no voy a olvidarte.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ<em>

¡AY! Me deshago de emoción con estos... ya estamos a un solo capítulo del final.

Reviewear es amar.

* * *

><p>Ruk: Espero que te guste la continuación, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y tomarte un segundo para comentar.<p>

¡Besos!


	11. Capítulo 11

11.

Miles Edgeworth parece una estatua, ahora sí que se ha quedado estático, de pie; Phoenix le ha devuelto el papel, que yace ahora en su mano, arrugado. No ha visto lo que ha visto, ¿verdad?

—Voy a cerrar —dice esa voz a su espalda. La voz que ha escuchado en sus sueños, todas las noches. La voz que querría oír a partir de ahora. Esa voz que ha evitado por su estupidez, por su inseguridad.

Recoge su maletín y sale al fresco de la noche. Quiere marcharse, pero sus piernas están como el yeso y esa imagen no deja de pasearse por su mente, imparable, reveladora.

—¿Por qué sigues llevando eso? —el moreno se encuentra con su mirada. Con la mochila al hombro, no acaba de comprender.

—¿Llevar qué?

—El tatuaje. El tatuaje temporal que te pusiste cuando fuimos a ver a tu amiga... —Phoenix palidece. No parece haberse dado cuenta de que, al quitarse su uniforme de seguridad, su pecho sigue coronado por una letra. La comprensión le llega después.

—Me gusta, quizá me lo tatúe de verdad. Estoy probando con esta versión, de momento.

La expresión de Miles es indescifrable. Definitivamente, Wright está loco, y por primera vez, Miles anhela estarlo también. Desea tener esa expresión, desea ser franco con lo que siente. Phoenix. Su sonrisa es sincera y sus ojos… esos ojos azules con cierto aire nostálgico, le miran con resignación. El moreno extiende una mano para despedirse.

—Supongo que ya no volveré a verte. De todos modos, siempre podrás pasarte a ver el jardín de bonsáis cuando esté Larry. Aunque no te aseguro que te deje tranquilo… —Phoenix sonríe levemente y aunque en su rostro esté dibujada la decepción, Miles no recuerda haber recibido un rechazo tan elegante y unas palabras tan honestas. No recuerda haber conocido a alguien parecido a Wright, ni esa confusión, ni ese desamparo…hasta entonces, la soledad era su amiga. Ahora, es como si un viento de locura le golpeara, destruyendo todas sus barreras, elevando sus miedos a la máxima potencia con el apremio de derribarlos todos. Ninguno se da cuenta, pero los ojos de ambos lagrimean, como si notaran una inútil despedida, como si sus cuerpos les gritaran avanzar hacia el otro ignorando estúpidas razones irracionales. Phoenix visualiza los momentos de charla con Miles, su inteligencia, su pulcritud, sus curiosas ropas, su elegante deportivo, todo en él está firmado con la elegancia y la profesionalidad de un abogado. Uno de esos hombres de la ley que lucha por otros lo que no es capaz de luchar por él.

Miles recuerda aquella cita con Wright, aquella que ambos hicieron por una apuesta y que después olvidaron por qué la habían hecho en primer lugar; cómo salieron corriendo de aquella tienda, haciendo saltar las alarmas. Cómo contemplaron juntos el atardecer en silencio, cómo acompañaron a una anciana al médico, juntos. Cómo elaboraron una pantomima retorcida para hacer confesar a una adolescente solo porque Wright no podía dormir de la preocupación.

Phoenix es quien primero baja la cabeza, se mira la mano, que no ha sido estrechada, y susurra, al suelo:

—Gracias por todo, Miles.

Miles.

Miles.

Miles.

Pronunciado en sus labios, su nombre carece de significado, como un eco en la lejanía, unas notas que hacen palpitar sus sienes, una explosión de calidez y anhelo que estallan en su pecho. Miles pestañea y nota las lágrimas. Está dejando ir al hombre que ama y ni siquiera es capaz de reaccionar. Ese hombre que entró en su vida y la hizo florecer. Phoenix, un rayo de sol para la humanidad, una simple locura en su ordenada vida. Reza porque le invada una locura transitoria, porque alguien lo empuje. De repente, la humillación es un pequeñísimo precio a pagar por ese premio. Lo ha visto en sus ojos y lo está sintiendo en su interior. Aunque su cabeza esté dormida, cuando hay un bloqueo así, es el cuerpo quien responde, y sus pies acuden, torpes, al encuentro de esa persona, con la seguridad de actuar de forma correcta, de vencer.

—Phoenix…

Ese es el murmullo que oye el moreno cuando su cuerpo es atrapado por detrás, en un abrazo cerrado y sentido, y se relaja, cierra los ojos, y se pregunta si no está soñando de camino a la parada del autobús. Cuando pasan unos segundos y sus brazos se sienten demasiado presionados, pestañea y se da cuenta de qué está ocurriendo: Miles Edgeworth lo está abrazando. Nota su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, percibe su olor a colonia cara y puede ver el maletín colgando de una de sus manos. Miles no le suelta, y para corresponder a su gesto, Phoenix alza los brazos y los apoya en los suyos. Sonríe. Es la primera vez que le tutea. Realmente, Miles debe estar al límite si ha hecho algo así. Trata de darse la vuelta para acomodarse mejor, pero Miles lo aprieta aún más, pensando que quiere deshacerse de él.

—Un momento… solo un momento así, por favor…

Una mueca y un gruñido es la respuesta de Wright, seguido de una curiosa respuesta:

—Pensaba hacerte sentir mejor, pero si te conformas con el abrazo…

Poco a poco, la presión va disolviéndose hasta soltarlo. Miles nota un calor desconocido acudiendo a su persona, y se tapa el rostro, avergonzado. Las lágrimas han hecho un nido ahí y necesita borrarlas. Ya se ocupará del nudo en la garganta después.

—Miles… —Phoenix le aparta el brazo con calma, casi como si fuera un juego. Entonces se percata de algo: no es el único que está llorando. El rostro de Wright brilla bajo las farolas. Su rostro, afligido, es como una daga filosa enterrándose en su corazón, y la culpa es demasiada: saca un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y sin pensar, seca las lágrimas de Phoenix, en un ritual de adoración y cuidado.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar.

—Tú no estás mucho mejor —ataca el otro, molesto porque se le haya adelantado en movimientos—-. Yo creí que los hombres de la ley no lloraban.

—Soy humano, Wright, aunque a veces no lo parezca —Miles aún sostiene el pañuelo y Phoenix se lo quita para observarlo minuciosamente. Es blanco, de lino, y en una esquina tiene bordadas sus iniciales.

—Joder, Edgeworth, no sé si asustarme... —el abogado le arrebata el pañuelo, avergonzado, y lo introduce de nuevo en su bolsillo—. Siento romper la magia pero, tengo frío. ¿Podemos discutir en algún otro sitio?

—Quiero mi abrazo —reclama Miles, y por un momento se ha visto como un niño pequeño—. Mira lo que me haces decir, soy patético.

Phoenix hace ademán de abrir los brazos, se acerca a Miles y cuando este parece impresionado por recibir más contacto físico, el moreno le quita el maletín y sale corriendo. Miles sale tras él, turbado, gritando por el centro financiero. Sus ropas son incómodas y no puede correr con toda la celeridad que quisiera. Wright, sin embargo, para en la esquina de un edificio. Cuando Miles lo alcanza, él sonríe, elevando el maletín, recuperándose de la carrera.

—No le ganarías a un caco...

—Tienes suerte de que no aparezca por aquí la policía, o esta noche la hubieras pasado en el calabozo.

—¿Cuento con tu defensa, letrado? —Miles se acerca peligrosamente, dejando a Wright entre él y la pared trasera. Entonces se da cuenta. Wright ha hecho todo eso para liberar la tensión. Ambos estaban demasiado impresionados para dar un siguiente paso. Ahora, el nudo en su garganta ha desaparecido, aunque sigue furioso. Si el maletín se hubiera caído, le habría hecho recoger los documentos con la lengua. Pero es evidente que hay algo que deben arreglar: sus mentes y sus corazones.

Ese arrebato de rabia le hace cogerle de la mano y arrastrarle hacia algún sitio. Phoenix se deja llevar, en silencio, siente cómo su corazón se eleva, como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Aunque Miles vaya por delante de él, aunque lo lleve como si fuera un perro, realmente lo disfruta. Disfruta su contacto. Observa su extraña indumentaria, su cabello rubio grisáceo y su andar decidido. Observa el camino delante de él cuando es introducido de nuevo de copiloto en el _Corvette_, llevado hacia alguna parte.

—Ni se te ocurra dormirte, Wright —demanda el conductor con el ceño fruncido—, o este será tu último paseo.

—No pongas esos calefactores de asientos que tienes, maldita sea. Haces que mi cama pierda toda comodidad al lado de tu coche.

Miles lo mira, con las cejas levantadas, sorprendido, y asiente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Muchísima. Se me acaba de despertar de golpe, después del disgusto que me has dado. Por lo menos llévame a algún sitio donde pueda pedir comida deliciosa y luego relajarme hablando contigo. Hablemos de todo esto, Miles —añade con un tono entre firme y suave, mientras su mano izquierda se apoya en la de él.

Miles queda pensativo y a continuación enciende el motor y maniobra el coche. En pocos minutos está atravesando la carretera de la playa y se para frente a una enorme casa con jardín. Phoenix reconoce aquello como una de las zonas más lujosas de Los Ángeles y se pregunta si van a visitar a alguien importante. Poco después se da cuenta de que Miles le ha traído a su casa. Tiene varias hectáreas de jardín que, si estuviera cuidado, rivalizaría en belleza con el jardín de bonsáis y el invernadero a la vez.

—Esto es precioso... ¿por qué vienes al jardín si tienes aquí algo muchísimo mejor? —Miles lo mira de reojo, algo avergonzado y suelta:

—Yo... encontré algo mucho más valioso en ese jardín tuyo —Phoenix no parece pillar la indirecta, porque sigue examinando algunos árboles.

—Podrías comprar bonsáis y exponerlos aquí... aunque necesitan muchos cuidados.

—Eres idiota, Wright —suspira Miles, y se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada. Al poco rato nota un tirón en su manga.

—Sí te he oído, pero... no sé cómo te tomarías que te besara aquí, en tu casa —Miles se vuelve, y esos ojos redondos lo miran, con deseo. Tira de él y susurra seductoramente en su oído:

—Ya debes saber que me gusta tu impulsividad, aunque me avergüences —y sin más dilación, es él quien posa sus labios en la boca entreabierta del otro. Miles no es consciente, pero tiene una naturaleza seductora cuando se entrega, cuando confía. Phoenix pasa sus brazos alrededor de él mientras saborea a Miles, despacio, sus fosas nasales llenándose del embriagador aroma que lo envuelve y lo consume.

—Ah... he deseado hacer esto por mucho tiempo —informa el moreno con la cabeza baja, y Miles le obliga a mirarle.

—No nos conocemos de tanto tiempo —replica—. Además, a ti te gusta estar con chicas...

Phoenix le devuelve una mirada dura.

—Lo de Morgana fue bajo los efectos de esa droga. Yo jamás hubiera hecho nada con ella de estar en mis cabales, y si a estas alturas no lo sabes, no sé qué hiciste defendiéndome aquel día.

Bueno, eso es cierto, pero Miles necesitaba oírlo. Sonriendo, deposita un beso corto en su boca y manipula las llaves con manos temblorosas. Si un beso de Wright se siente así, no quiere imaginar cómo será el resto. Tardan un poco hasta llegar a una sala enorme con unos sofás y una decoración exquisita con muebles clásicos. Los pasillos están cubiertos con alfombras y hay un aroma a jazmín y algunos jarrones chinos con flores en las esquinas. Una mujer cincuentona ataviada con un traje de sirvienta se para frente a ellos y hace una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Bienvenido, señor Edgeworth. ¿Ha cenado?

—Ahora que lo dices necesitaríamos una cena, sí —Miles se vuelve a su acompañante para preguntarle—. ¿Qué te apetece, Wright?

—Eh... cualquier cosa estará bien... —Phoenix está visiblemente impresionado, primero, por el gran lujo de esa casa, segundo, porque Miles tiene criados y seguramente otro personal de servicio. La brecha social entre ambos le ha golpeado de alguna forma. Ahora no está seguro de poder ser alguien para ese abogado. Indudablemente, los ricos tienen otra forma de vida. Aún impresionado por el beso, solo alcanza a sonreír y a bajar la cabeza—. Un sandwich de pollo para mí.

Miles le dirige una mirada ofendida.

—Lily, prepara sushi, por favor. Estaremos aquí, en el salón —la mujer sonríe brevemente, asiente y se marcha.

Miles observa la incomodidad de Phoenix, y él sabe que se ha dado cuenta. Se encoge de hombros y establece:

—Si te digo que estoy impresionado, ¿me darías credibilidad?

Pero Miles solo se dirige hacia el sofá, se quita la chaqueta y añade:

—La primera vez que traje aquí al inspector Gumshoe, se desmayó. Y él mide uno noventa y pesa cien kilos, así que sí, te creo.

Phoenix se relaja un poco más con ese comentario y se acerca a su anfitrión, sentándose junto a él.

—Debe ser un buen tipo. Me gustaría conocerle.

—Hoy no. Hoy eres mío —y le coge de la mano de forma posesiva.

Phoenix sonríe ante los celos de Miles, pero su cara se torna sombría.

—¿Queda poco para tu marcha?

El abogado lo mira, culpable, y por un momento, calla. Le duele ver la expresión dolida en esos ojos, la desilusión y al parecer la seriedad con la que Wright se toma todo eso. Pero ha de decírselo, tarde o temprano, o la relación o lo que quiera que puedan tener, nunca prosperaría.

—Si te dijera que mi marcha es inversamente proporcional a las ganas que tienes de estar conmigo, ¿qué responderías?

Phoenix se acerca aún más y pone su rostro a milímetros del otro.

—Te diría que por mí puedes secuestrarme y encerrarme, que no saldré de aquí —Phoenix alza esa mano herida para acariciar el cabello que cae sobre el rostro de Edgeworth, haciéndolo aún más apetecible y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

—Tu mano. No me acordaba —rápidamente, Miles aprieta un botón en un mando y una señorita joven con moño y rostro soñador aparece en el salón—. Rose, Phoenix Wright se ha herido. Quiero que le desinfectes y le cambies el vendaje.

Phoenix sigue obedientemente a la chica, que le cambia el vendaje con una profesionalidad inaudita y le echa varias miradas tímidas. Al terminar, ella lo dirige hacia una sala con muebles de madera de ébano, una gran mesa en el centro llena de alimentos deliciosos y Miles Edgeworth esperándolo, sentado.

—¿Todas tus criadas tienen nombre de flores? Rose, Lily...

—Siéntate, Wright.

Phoenix agarra un tenedor que debe ser tan caro como seis meses de su sueldo y prueba la comida, que está deliciosa. No es especialmente partidario del sushi, prefiere otros alimentos, pero la combinación de ingredientes es exquisita y además las salsas son muy buenas. ¿Qué puede decir? Está comiendo con la persona a la que más quiere en tremendo caserío y rodeado de lujos. Su sonrisa debe salirse de la cara. Miles bromea con él diciendo que por fin su personal de servicio estará entretenido cuchicheando, porque él nunca trae a nadie a casa, y obviamente, las mujeres son muy agudas para imaginar que algo se estará cociendo entre ambos. Miles explica que la mayoría de ellos sigue trabajando desde que vivía ahí con su padre, salvo Rose, que es una reciente adquisición, y el jardinero, que se marchó hace tres meses.

Phoenix se anima mucho hablando de las especies de su jardín y de lo que podría hacer si contratara a un jardinero. Le da las gracias por la cena y mira el reloj.

—Miles. ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

—No voy a dejar que te vayas. Considérate secuestrado —dice el abogado, levantándose—. Entregué a Lily tu ropa para que la lavara. Tu mochila está abajo, en el recibidor.

—Oh —Phoenix expresa, cogido por sorpresa—. ¿Podrías prestarme el móvil, entonces? Quiero llamar a Larry.

Tras la llamada de rigor de Phoenix informando a su amigo que llegará tarde, ambos suben a una habitación con una cama enorme y varios sofás. Desde el segundo piso, debe tener unas vistas a la playa impresionantes, una pena que sea de noche y solo se pueda escuchar el lejano entrechocar de las olas. El abogado se ha puesto cómodo y ahora viste un chándal y una sudadera gris que hace juego con sus ojos rasgados. Cuando se acerca y abraza a Phoenix por detrás, se queda embobado ante la imagen que el cristal le devuelve: es un Miles empequeñecido, vulnerable, pero de algún modo, poderoso. Ambos se abrazan y se besan durante varios minutos. Después, hablan, se confiesan sus miedos y preocupaciones. Conversan durante mucho tiempo. Miles confiesa que su viaje era solo una tapadera porque quería olvidarlo y Phoenix no puede sentirse más feliz de ello.

—Si te pido salir después de todo lo que me has ofrecido esta noche, ¿estaré estropeando tu declaración de amor? —bromea el moreno.

—Sí. Deja de ser el primero en hacer las cosas. Me hace sentirme inferior —Phoenix se extiende en la cama, en la que lleva horas tumbado. Han estado charlando durante seis horas, pero es como si para ellos el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido—. ¿De verdad quieres salir conmigo? ¿No te importa mi profesión, ni te desarma el lujo, ni te molesta que sea antisocial? —Phoenix suelta una carcajada y enlaza los dedos de Miles con los suyos, quien está a su lado, tumbado de lado.

—Eres a veces tan gracioso... a nadie le molestaría eso. Y no creo que seas antisocial, solo un poco tímido. No encuentro a Lana antisocial y ella se parece bastante a ti —se apoya en el codo para mirarlo mejor—. Hubiera entendido tus inseguridades respecto a mí. Un vigilante de seguridad, botánico, que además da clases a jovencitas.

—¿Sigues dando clase a Morgana?

—Se acabaron las clases, aunque estoy buscando otro trabajo. Mi sueldo apenas da para pagar el alquiler. ¿Es cierto que te irás si te rechazo?

—Pero no vas a rechazarme —sonríe Miles subiéndose sobre él—. Nadie podrá besarte ni mimarte mejor que yo. ¿Te he dicho que tengo una sauna y un gimnasio en el sótano?

—Mmm... —Phoenix le da pequeños besos en la cara—. Eso suena muy tentador. De hecho... voy a tener que eliminar los prejuicios de los hombres de la ley. Algunos sí valen la pena...

—Y eso que no me has visto en el tribunal...

Ambos se miran durante un segundo y sonríen, entregándose por enésima vez a un beso. Fuera, tras los cristales, comienza a amanecer. La brisa marina esparce pétalos de flor en la recién comenzada primavera.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno, por fin se ha terminado esta historia, que tanto tiempo me ha acompañado, y que ofrezco desinteresadamente a Paradice Cream por ser una gran autora y amiga.<p>

Hay un pequeño epílogo en marcha que subiré en cuanto tenga escrito.

Además, tengo que agradecer a Shirokyandi, gran lectora y amiga, su invaluable ayuda con el tema del japonés presentado en esta historia. Ella leyó esas partes y las corrigió para que sonaran como debe ser.

Al resto de los que la habéis seguido, infinitas gracias por vuestro interés y apoyo.

¡Larga vida a esta OTP!


	12. Epílogo

**Notas de autor: **Quiero disculparme, no pude subir el epílogo antes porque perdí una parte de él; traté de recuperarlo con archivo de recuperación, pero no tuve éxito y finalmente tuve que escribir esa parte de nuevo. Espero que os guste el final, especialmente a Paradice y quiero daros las gracias por haber estado ahí y por quienes habéis comentado y puesto la historia en favoritos.

¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

Phoenix se mueve en el asiento, nervioso. A su lado, Ema Skye le aprieta la mano y sonríe.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

—Pero Miles…

—Es muy bueno. Ya verás —Ambos vuelven a concentrar su atención en el juicio frente a ellos. Miles Edgeworth está defendiendo a un presunto inocente de asesinar a siete personas en una concentración múltiple. Phoenix se pregunta si el acusado es realmente inocente. Si no lo fuera y Edgeworth lo supiera, ¿cómo actuaría entonces? ¿Qué haría él en su lugar? Defender a los inocentes es muy sencillo, pero defender a alguien que, por las pruebas, sabes de su culpa, tiene que ser un desgaste psicológico demasiado grande. Tras el descanso, Miles aparece de nuevo con sus carpetas, documentos y demás y en cuanto el juez hace sonar el mazo, prosigue el juicio. El fiscal, un hombre mayor llamado Winston Payne, destila experiencia, pero Miles Edgeworth desprende un aura totalmente distinta al Miles que Phoenix conoce en persona. Presiona con profesionalidad, con elegancia, pero sobre todo, con seguridad. Durante el juicio no le ha visto vacilar ni un momento. Y así, el juicio continúa, mientras Payne rebate protestas, Edgeworth presiona a testigos hasta extenuarlos, exprimir la verdad y declararse vencedor. Sin embargo, al término del juicio, y cuando Phoenix siente una alegría inmensa por la victoria, el abogado apenas se inmuta. Recoge sus pertenencias, se dirige a la puerta y desaparece.

—Eso fue grandioso… mi hermana siempre habló de Miles como abogado, pero ahora que lo veo, quiero ponerle un altar. ¿Cómo rebatió todo eso solo con los testigos y las pruebas? Es decir, es un maldito genio.

Phoenix quiere responder que está de acuerdo, que no ve el momento de tenerlo para él solo y hacerle una reverencia especial, y acierta a salir rápidamente de la sala junto al resto de público para verlo rodeado por las cámaras y por multitud de mujeres. El abogado habla brevemente sobre la conclusión del juicio, pero argumenta tener prisa y se marcha. Ellas son mujeres maduras y algunas también abogadas de otros bufetes que han ido a verle y ahora quieren expresar su felicitación. Phoenix siente un ramalazo de celos. Ignoraba que Edgeworth fuese tan popular entre el género femenino. Y Miles insiste a diario en lo mucho que Wright atrae al público femenino. ¡Pero si a él solo se han acercado universitarias! Esas mujeres son adultas, posiblemente independientes y seguras de sí mismas. Y peligrosas.

—Impresionado, ¿uh? —dice a su lado una Ema Skye mientras come bocaditos—. Creo que la única que no se le acerca de ese modo es mi hermana.

Phoenix se vuelve. Lana Skye. Recuerda con alegría la noticia: Lana está saliendo con un fiscal muy bien pagado y considerado, una persona que, según Edgeworth, ella admiró durante años. Un fiscal cuya ayuda fue crucial cuando Phoenix quiso ponerse en contacto con Miles. Al parecer, tras varias salidas juntos, Diego Armando no pudo más que rendirse a los encantos de la mayor de las Skye, a pesar de las protestas de ella advirtiendo que no era una mujer apasionada, que no era lo que quizá él estuviera buscando.

"Uno puede ser apasionado en muchos campos" se dice Phoenix, "si lo que acabo de ver ahora mismo ahí dentro no es un Edgeworth apasionado, que se caiga el centro de gravedad".

Dicho abogado se dirige hacia ellos en ese instante, acompañado de cierto inspector de policía alto y corpulento.

—Hola, Gumshoe —saluda Phoenix con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo?

Cuando Phoenix conoció a Dick Gumshoe se alegró de que Miles tuviera a alguien así en el cuerpo de policía. Leal, honesto y sencillo. Otro valioso hombre de la ley. Ema responde al móvil mientras ellos se saludan y algunas mujeres se acercan a felicitar a Miles y a proponerle celebrar con ellas. El abogado rechaza a todas con una elegancia inaudita y se vuelve hacia su actual pareja.

—Wright, no pongas esa cara. Yo ni siquiera hago un primer contacto con ellas.

—Demonios, estoy celoso de tu popularidad —dice Phoenix cruzando los brazos—. ¿Estás seguro de que no vas a cambiarte de acera? Tienes más posibilidades con el sexo contrario.

—Es porque soy muy atractivo —Miles lo dice tan serio que desencadena la risa en Phoenix.

—Bueno, me alegra ver tu autoestima intacta.

—Hay algo que aún tengo intacto —Phoenix mira a uno y otro lado, y a sus mejillas sube el calor. Ema charla con Gumshoe y no parecen haberse dado cuenta de la indirecta—. El pasaporte, Wright. Lo renové este año y necesito llenarlo de sellos.

—C-Claro, Miles. Pero eso tiene solución, verás. ¿Puedo hablarte ahora de otra cosa intacta?

—No. En casa —El moreno sonríe, porque desde hace dos meses frecuenta mucho la zona de la Pacific Coast y el personal de servicio ya le saluda como si fuese uno más.

Ema interrumpe para decir que Lana y Diego los esperan en un pub de la zona de Malibú y todos van hasta allí en el coche de Miles. La relación entre Diego y Miles es cordial (ambos se admiran) y se entretienen charlando de leyes y cambios en la profesión. Gumshoe explica muchas cosas a Ema porque está estudiando criminología y Lana sonríe a Phoenix en esa mesa llena de invitados.

—Me alegra mucho que seas amigo de mi hermana —le dice en una ocasión—. Y estoy muy contenta de que salgas con Edgeworth. Él parece… distinto. Feliz.

Phoenix, dubitativo, enfoca el rostro de su pareja. Él no ve grandes cambios, salvo que sonríe más a menudo y parece no molestarle salir con otras personas de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, sí nota más comunicativa a Lana. Con seguridad, Diego ha tenido mucho que ver.

Diego distrae a todos convocando un brindis. El vino de esa noche es caro, pero la situación lo merece.

—Quiero proponer un brindis, primero, por la victoria de Edgeworth.

—Deja de brindar por eso… —protesta el abogado, pero Phoenix sonríe. Miles sigue llevando muy mal ser el centro de atención y que lo consideren un fuera de serie.

—Entonces, brindaré por mi hermosa novia, sentada aquí —y Diego alza la copa en dirección a Ema, quien se sonroja profundamente.

—¡Idiota!

Todos ríen. El día que Ema conoció a Diego su sorpresa fue mayúscula. No solo porque en la universidad hablaban de él, sino porque en persona era aún más atractivo, y siempre bromeaba diciendo que si Diego se aburría de Lana, ella siempre iba a estar dispuesta para él, un juego al que Diego se prestaba con demasiada frecuencia, insinuándose hasta sacarle los colores. En ocasiones, Phoenix percibía una mirada de admiración en Miles cuando charlaba con ese hombre, pero se prohibía estar celoso porque, uno: Diego no podía ser más hetero y dos: él se encargaba de darle todo lo necesario a Miles para que no saliera a buscar algo más.

La cena, la compañía y la conversación es memorable y Miles conduce el Corvette hacia la gran mansión cuyo jardín está tomando forma: un jardinero muy entregado le dedica los mimos necesarios para hacer brotar unas plantas sanas y felices. Si bien Phoenix no vive ahí, aprovecha muchas de las ventajas de la mansión los días que acude, dedicando también parte de su tiempo a la zona verde. Después de todo, conoció a Edgeworth gracias a las plantas.

—Has estado formidable, Miles —recuerda el moreno, mientras ambos caminan hacia casa—. Casi tuve una erección viéndote protestar.

Miles ríe ante las tonterías del otro. Si Franziska estuviera allí diría que su idiotez no tiene límites, pero ese idiota es el que todos los días hace sus días más amenos, sus preocupaciones más livianas y su futuro más prometedor. Con el tiempo se siente más unido a él, a pesar de sus diferencias, y la seguridad que le da Phoenix no cree poder encontrarla en otra persona. Divertido, enlaza sus dedos con los del otro, sintiéndose completo. Amado, respetado y admirado a partes iguales. Y si bien Wright tiene sus fallas, le ha hecho vivir de otra manera. Ahora su vida es una aventura que, dentro de su cotidianidad, tiene cabida.

Se gira para besar a Phoenix, quien le sonríe y le devuelve el beso, algo extrañado cuando al segundo siguiente se ve en el suelo, con Wright sobre él.

—¿Me has hecho la zancadilla? —recrimina el abogado.

—Tenía un irremediable deseo de ver el jardín contigo en él —Phoenix se tumba sobre Miles y le besa con dulzura, le añade un poco más de pasión después.

—Pro... protesto. Vayamos dentro. Por mucho que te guste el jardín, creo que dentro tenemos más comodidades —los ojos de Miles parecen suplicar, y Phoenix sonríe porque esa frase jamás podría haberla dicho él y porque la atención de su entrepierna es más importante.

—Estoy de acuerdo y voy a aprovecharme de eso y de ti —Miles calla y ni siquiera le importa que el moreno le lleve por la puerta de atrás, escabulléndose del servicio como si fueran dos adolescentes calientes. Porque así es cuando uno se siente cuando se enamora; cuando solo quieres pasar la vida junto a esa persona especial. Y Wright sabe muy bien que la suya es Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

><p>Ema observa el nerviosismo de Phoenix, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo, mientras otros compañeros muestran su ansiedad de forma diferente. Cuando la profesora los hace pasar a una sala, ve cómo traga y la mira, como si parte de su alivio se hubiera ido con esa llamada.<p>

Cuando la profesora de japonés reparte las notas por orden alfabético, Phoenix tiene que esperar. Es el penúltimo. Ema pone una mano tranquilizadora sobre su brazo.

—Lo pasarás, Phoenix. Lo sé.

Ve cómo el moreno le lanza una mirada de esperanza y por fin se les pide que abran su sobre. Ema abre el suyo primero y una sonrisa enorme se extiende en su rostro.

—¡Venga, Phoenix! Nuestros exámenes coincidían.

El moreno abre el sobre con manos sudorosas y después se tapa los ojos. Ema le susurra en el oído:

—Enhorabuena —Phoenix ahora sí mira hacia el papel para ver su nota. Ha aprobado con expectativas y sabe qué significa eso. No puede evitar lanzar un grito y correr fuera de clase. Los demás lo siguen, poco después. Hay gente esperando fuera para conocer las notas de sus hijos, amigos, o pareja, y entre ellos está una jovencita rubia de cabello largo que en su día dio muchos problemas a Phoenix, y que ahora habla con un amigo suyo.

Ema se reúne con Brun y Morgana y comparte su buena nueva.

—¡Felicidades! —ríe Morgana abrazando a ambos. Parece que su animosidad contra Ema está completamente extinguida. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a ella conoció a Brun y ahora es una feliz jovencita enamorada.

—¿Dónde está Phoenix? —pregunta el chico, que no ha podido felicitarle.

Ema no puede evitar sentir cierta envidia sana.

—Ay, Brun, despídete de él... no creo que volvamos a verlo en muchos días.

—¿Se marcha de la ciudad?

—Su querido Miles Edgeworth le ofreció como estímulo un viaje especial si aprobaba el curso. Y ahora estará danzando por ahí ante la perspectiva de ver a su abogado embutido en un kimono.

Brun se gira, sorprendido.

—¿Un kimono? —Morgana aprieta la mano de Brun, pura emoción reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Quieres decir que...?

—Sí, Brun, amigo. Oh, hemos aprobado, pero nos quedamos aquí. Phoenix no. Tiene un pasaje rumbo al país del sol naciente y algo me dice que no van a practicar japonés precisamente...

—Oh, qué envidia...

—Ahora entiendo por qué no nos lo ha contado —Brun sale junto a los demás al patio y allí ve a la pareja charlando. El abogado no lleva su traje de faena, sino una camiseta de diseño y unos pantalones de vestir. Siempre tan elegante...

—Imaginad, Miles Edgeworth se va a tomar unas vacaciones... si hasta ha salido en la prensa —indica Cassandra, añadiéndose al grupo.

Ema sonríe.

—Cierto. También ha hecho pública su relación con Phoenix. Cuántas mujeres se habrán sentido desilusionadas después de leer eso. Lo bueno es que Miles ya no tendrá que lidiar con las hordas de tías calentorras, ahora que saben que no hay una ínfima posibilidad, científicamente hablando.

—Es que Edgeworth es de esos hombres que lucharías para que fuera hetero —suspira Cassandra admirando a ambos desde lejos—. Bueno, ¿tomamos algo? Me siento envidiosa por momentos.

Ema asiente y después de echar un último vistazo a la pareja y saludarles con la mano, sigue a sus amigos para celebrar el éxito de aprobar su examen. Las notas de la universidad vendrán dentro de poco y ahí sí estará su hermana Lana para compartir su resultado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>2111/13

03/05/14

FF_FF


End file.
